Welcome To Plastic Beach
by CheesyFuckingPoofs666
Summary: Murdoc kidnaps 2D and brings him to plastic beach. But is it all just about making music? Or maybe something more? 2D's POV. Semi Interactive Fanfiction. Every once in a while I will leave choices, (Actually every once in a while I DON'T leave choices.) and you will review which choice you would like me to use. I continue the story based on whichever choice has the most reviews.
1. Intro

I stare out at the window looking at the buildings and cars. I really do miss Noodle and Russel. But not that sodding Murdoc. I couldn't care less bout' him. That sod has abused me mentally and physically and I just let it go through the years. That's enough to hate a guy. But I couldn't hate him, no. I'm just not like that ya see. He had the nerve to say I thought of him as a "father figure". Ergh, that Murdoc. But you know aside from the daily beatings and such, he is a pretty cool bloke. I mean, he could probably have bout' any bird he wants. With his way long tounge, olive skin, greasy hair, razor sharp teeth. Ya know what, I really don't know what they see in him. Well I suppose he gets em' all with his charm. I mean has to be good at it with a getup like that. A subtle scent hits the air. I sniff twice and find my self feeling weary. I start to daze out and I fall against the window hard, feeling numb. I drift off into sleep.


	2. King Of The Dump

I wake up in an enclosed space with a lack of air, so I anxiously try to kick my way out of whatever I'm in. The suitcase bursts open and the sunlight instantly hits my face, temporarily blinding me. I squint and put my hand up to my forehead. I'm on some sort of pink erhh, fing? It smells of rotten fish market and sort of stings my nose. I get up and I walk a few steps forward, I start to turn around in desire to further check out where I am and somefink hits me in the back of the head and I'm forced back to sleep again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

I open my eyes, awakening in a bed this time, I look up at the cieling with large orange tubes, some smaller tubes and a few spigots and such. I sit up and look to the left of me where there is a sort of night stand about the width of the bed. I look up and instantly freeze as I see the eye of a whale in a porthole window looking directly at me. My heart rate speeds up tenfold. I try to yell but my throat is dry and all that comes out is a rhaspy little: "ah-h" I start shaking, my chest feels tight and my breathing now feels constricted. After what it seems for hours the whale swims away and right as it leaves my vision. I breathe out then scream at the top of my lungs for who knows how long. I've been pretty much been doing that in my head for the whole time. I shake frantically, hugging my knees up to my chest. I feel a migraine coming on. My sort of anxiety attack starts to dim down. I squeeze my eyes shut wishing to be back home. But when I think of home, it's kong studios. I wonder if it's still there. I come back to reailty and my anxiety level shoots back up and I scream again. Something pushes me aside and I scream louder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, Y-YA, BLOODY WHALE!" I screech.

"Calm the fuck down Two Dents, geesh." I open my eyes to Murdoc who is now closing the curtains.

"M-Murdoc" He looks at me. His greasy black hair, upside down cross necklace, green skin. Same ol' Muds. I bite my lip.

"D-Did ya kidnap me Muds?"

"Yep" Murdoc easily said. He sits on the bed next to me.

"Where are we?" Murdoc smirks.

"Plastic beach, an island made completely of rubbish." Murdoc said.

"And I'm the self elected president, aka King of the dump." Murdoc said proudly. I just sit there dumbfounded. He can't be serious. I black in and out.

"Murdoc"

"Whot?"

"Did ya grab my pills by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhh, yeah. I did. They are in the top drawer." Relieved I get up to go retrieve them. I search through the left top drawer and there is some of my notebooks and pencils. I look through the drawer in the middle and there are my pills. I search throughout the bottles for the right ones and twist the cap, swallowing two dry. I place the bottle back in the drawer and look at Murdoc who is glaring at me. It puts me off a bit.

"So did ya get lonely and bring me here or somefink?" Murdoc frowned. He abruptly got up and stomped over to me. He grabbed my shoulder and with the other hand plunged his fist into my gut, I let out a groan. I fell to the floor and coughed a few times.

"Sodding poof.." Murdoc said angrily. I looked up at him still in pain as he got onto the lift. The door closed.

"Ughh" I clutch my stomach, propping my self up against the dresser. What was I even thinking saying something like that to Murdoc. That arse has a sodding whale guarding me. I know that whale is there for a reason. Ergh, that evil bastard. I get myself together and open the drawer picking up a notebook and a pencil. I started scribbling away for a few hours drawing a few different fings. I drew the whale's eye through the porthole, sketched a sailboat. Then I even resorted to drawing the spigot up on one of the tubes. Then I got rather bored of drawing. My curiosity turns toward the lift. I get up and press the button for the lift to open. I wait a little while but it never comes down. I guess Murdoc locked me down here. He has to come down here some time. I look around the room and see that Murdoc has really put an effort here. There is random pieces of technology junk around. There is my spiderman statue in the corner with the helmet, flower necklace and pendant on it and everyfink. I find a box and my curiosity peeks. I look inside the box and take out some shirts I haven't seen for a long time. I stumble across my hello kinky shirt and smile. I strip my shirt off and discard it on the floor next to me. I put on the hello kinky shirt and look down at myself. It still fits. I walk over to the bed and plop down on it. I lay down and stare at the cieling for a while. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I open my eyes and the lift door opens. Murdoc comes out and I prop myself up by my elbows. I look at him questioningly. He walks over to the bed and stands in front of me. He looks down at my shirt and smirks.

"Nín hǎo xìng guàipǐ" Murdoc said in chinese. Murdoc then grabbed my shirt and pulled our faces close. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards Murdoc and we pressed our lips together. I opened my eyes and he was a whale. I then woke up violently sitting up on the bed, now panting.

"Wierdest dream evuh." I said to myself. I then got up and the elevator opened for real this time. Murdoc came towards me with a few papers.

"Here is some sheet music." Murdoc placed it on the bed next to me. I frowned.

"Once you learn this, and practice it enough. You can have food, then we will record it."

"Can I at least have some water?"

"Yeah, whotever." Murdoc grumbled, left the room and got back on the elevator. Soon he came back down with a water bottle and my keyboard. Murdoc then pressed the button waiting for the lift to come back down. I went ahead and started singing some of it and Murdoc froze.

"Up on melchony hill with the plastic trees." The lift was now open but Murdoc was in a trance by my voice.

"Are you here with me?" I then stopped and scanned the page. Murdoc stared at me.

"Was that right?" I said to myself. I think I did that right.

"Y-yeah" Murdoc said. I look up at him. We lock eyes then the lift closes and Murdoc curses. He presses the button and avoids eye contact this time. He grumbles when it finally opens and gets in. After about a few hours I feel confident that I have it down. I try pressing the button on lift again this time. I wait a little bit and figure it's not going to open but right as I'm about to walk away it opens.

**Review what you want 2D to do.**

#1- 2D gets in the lift and goes to the studio.

#2- 2D stays in the room and waits for Murdoc.

#3- 2D gets in the lift but doesn't go to the studio. (Goes somewhere else)


	3. Murdoc Is God

**Choice #3- 2D gets in the lift but doesn't go to the studio. (Goes somewhere else)**

I step into the not so roomy lift, and the door closes beside me. I look up and there is a single light bulb dangling from the cieling. I look at the button pannel and it has graffiti writing underneath it. It's spray painted Gorillaz in red right above the button pannel. I look at the different buttons and read the rooms.

4-ROOF But that button isn't lit up.

3-STUDY - STUDIO Nah, I don't feel like going there right away.

2- GARDEN - PATIO Well that doesn't sound too bad, sadly it's not lit up.

1- MASTER BEDROOM Hmm Murdoc's room I suppose? Maybe.

G- ENTRANCE typed in bold letters. But that probably leads you outside, and I'm not going near that sea as long as that flippin' whale is about.

B1- ENGINE R. - BROOM CUP. - COMPUTER R. Written in smaller text so all the words could fit. Hmph. I ponder about it for a moment. I could go to the studio and wait for him there, but there is a chance him not locking the door behind him was an accident. Then I would be in some deep trouble. But he'd prolly beat me silly if I accused him of that and didn't come up. Ya know, cus' for one he doesn't like to be wrong and also there is a chance he did leave it unlocked so I would go get him when I was done. Yeah that makes sense. I press the button for the master bedroom and wait. In the back of my mind I still think him leaving the door unlocked was unintentional. Guess there is no turning back now. I exit the lift and walk into a run down room that looks of a warehouse There is some sort of showcase against the wall with random items inside. There is a door on the end of the room spray painted "Mudz" on it. There is a spigot handle on the door. I reluctantly walk over to the large metal door and knock twice, hard. My hand turns a light shade of pink. I press my ear up against the door and hear grumbling. I daze out and Murdoc swings the door open and I accept my fate with the floor when I actually fall forward onto Murdoc. I have my hands pressed on his chest for support. I catch his gaze and blush in embarrasment at him.

"Really?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow at me. I recompose myself standing up straight and stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry" I pittifully said looking down at the floor, waiting for the pounding that never came.

"Did ya get that song down Dullard'?"

"Yeah, I fink so."

"So yea, just to get it straight. I left that unlocked on purpose." Murdoc said scratching his head. I smiled.

"Alrigh' Muds" I said doubtfully.

"Want somethin to eat faceache?" Murdoc offered.

"Maybe after we record?" I asked in a lame attempt to impress Murdoc by looking eager to record his stupid songs. Although Melachony Hill is none the less pure musical genius. Murdoc smirked.

"Yeah, alright." Murdoc said. He then pushed me aside and walked in front of me pressing the button to open the lift. The lift wasn't exactly spacious for two people so me and Murdoc where sort of huddled together when the door closed behind us. Murdoc brushed past me while pressing the button for the studio. I walked in after Murdoc into the study and we turned to our right walking into the studio. I felt my cheeks warm up weirdly. We walked into the studio and Murdoc sat down on a white swivel chair and logged on to his computer setting up the software and such. I walked over to the microphone and started warming up my vocals a bit.

"Magic for me, magic make no sound" I sung a line from 5-2. Then I started having fun with it and did lines from alot of different songs.

"I ain't happy I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag" I sung from Clint Eastwood, turning and trying to look cool.

"uh uh uh...I need a gun, to keep myself from harm. The poor people burnin in the sun. But they ain't got a chance, no they ain't got a chance" From Dirty Hairy.

"Kids with guns, kids with guns, taking over" Obviously from Kids with Guns. Then I even started doing the moans from the beggining of Punk.

"ahh...Aouuuuahh~" Something then pulled me back and I fell onto the floor. I look behind me and see Muds glaring at me.

"That's enough of that. Just start singing on my cue." Murdoc said frustrated.

"Murdoc is god" I sang into the microphone after I got up. I gave a cheeky grin at Murdoc.. Murdoc couldn't help but smirk at me. He turned towards the computer and clicks a few times. He hands me headphones and I put them on, hearing the music play.

"Alright, three, two" Murdoc pointed at me.

"Ahhhhhh, Up on melancholy hill There's a plastic tree. Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day, Of another dream Well you can't get what you want. But you can get me. So let's set up and see. 'Cause you are my medicine. When you're close to me. When you're close to me."

"So call in the submarine. 'round the world we'll go. Does anybody know. If we're looking out on the day. Of another dream?"

"If you can't get what you want. Then you come with me. Up on melancholy hill. A manatee? Just looking out on the day. When you're close to me. When you're close to me. When you're close to me." I finish the song and take off the headphones putting them on the table. I look at Murdoc who is too busy staring at the computer screen, editing and such.

"Muds"

"Hm?" He said not looking up from the screen. I didn't say anything and Murdoc looked at me and back at the screen.

"Whot?" Murdoc asked a little more frustrated.

"Can we get something to eat now? I'm starvin'" I said clutching my stomach.

"Oh hey starvin' I'm Murdoc" Murdoc said smirking.

"Murdoc I'm serious"

"I thought you were starvin?"

"Murdooooc" I plead.

"Yea, yea, quit your whining and gimmie one second brain-ache." After a few more minutes Murdoc got up and lead me downstairs. We took some turns and went down weird secret passages on the way. All this to get to the kitchen? We then stumbled into the kitchen. I sat down at the table while Murdoc started pulling stuff out of the fridge. He then pulled Dullard pickles out and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's what you call me" I smiled.

"Oh really?" Murdoc mocked in amusement. I frowned but then saw his expression and started to laugh. Someone then smashes through the door. It's that Cyborg Noodle.

"Cyborg" Murdoc acknowledged. She or "it" looked up at Murdoc.

"Finish making this sandwich for the Dullard' and when hes done escort him back to his room, I'll be back in the studio, oh and don't forget to lock it or whatever" She gave an understanding nod and Murdoc left the room. I frowned. Cyborg started finishing up the sandwich and put it in front of me. She then put all the stuff away. I took a bite. It's pretty good. I scarf down my food then followed Cyborg back to my room. I walked off the lift and into my room. She stayed for a second and the lift closed behind her. All I could do is stare back. She then looks around the room scanning every inch of it with no change in expression. Geesh, she looks so much like Noodle. I really Miss Noodle, I sure hope her and Russel find their way to us. After a few minutes of weirdness, Cyborg pressed the button, but held it in. Is that how you lock it behind you? The lift then opened and she got in it and finally left. That was sooo wierd. Hey maybe I should try unlocking the lift...But I dunno, Murdoc would probably get pretty mad. Where would I go anyway?

**What should 2D do?**

**#1- Try to unlock the lift.**

**#2- Leave the lift be and stay in his room and draw.**

**#3- Rummage around the room and see what Murdoc put there.**


	4. Sod Off

**#3- Rummage around the room and see what Murdoc put there.**

I gaze at the button and shake my head. Ya know, Murdoc would be furious with me if I even tried yet along actually got up there. I don't want that. We are just starting to, I don't know, get along? I turn away from the lift and look at my room. Well I guess I could check out what else is in my room. I walk over to the dresser and open up one of the drawers, it's empty. I try one of the top dresser drawers and find cds. Black Sabbath, The Clash, isn't this the stuff Murdoc likes? I pick up the albums and underneath is some of our own albums. Gorillaz, and Demon Days. I put the cds back and get rather bored of looking through it. I walk around my room and sit there for a while. I then pick up my drawings and look at them. These aren't half bad. I get up and search through a drawer finding tape. I then post the drawings around my room deciding to decorate a little. After finished I admire my handiwork. I walk over to the dresser and pull out one of the cds. I look around for a stereo or something to play this in but I'm out of luck. Great, what now. I throw the cd to the side and burry my face in my pillow. I am sooo bored.

"I'm BOREEEEEEEED" I shouted, as if saying it would make me any less bored. I then hear the lift come down. I divert my attention to it. It opens and Murdoc walks out.

"I heard that" Murdoc smirked.

"I-It's true" 2D frowned.

"How about we go do something then, eh?" Murdoc offered. I smiled and got up. Murdoc got into the lift and I followed after. We were huddled into eachother and Murdoc pressed a button. I stared at Murdoc for a little bit but when he caught me I looked away, not wanting to get hit. We went up a few floors and when the door opened I nearly fell out. I stumbled out of the lift into a dimly lit room with a bunch of rubbish around.. A dead shark, a random bone, baby carriage, surfboard with a bite taken out of it, a few garbage bags, and before I could further analyze anything Murdoc pushed me through the door. I stop and stare out at the ocean. Murdoc let's out a frustrated growl and grabs my wrist not letting go of it. I stare at him and we take a right and walk down the steps. While he walks and drags me along with him I take it all in. There are some plastic trees. We walk by a small boat perched up onto the ground, I look over and there is a lighthouse, next to it is a submarine. There are now a few more trees and a larger boat in front. We walk by even more trees and we come to a random tv with chairs surrounding it. There is a van about ten feet away from it. Murdoc let's his grip loose and sits down on one of the chairs but turns it away from the tv and stares out at the ocean. I place a chair next to him and sit. I stare out at the ocean.

"That sodding whale better not surface" I grumble to myself. Murdoc looks over at me and back at the water.

"Prolly should of grabbed some beers on the way, eh?" Murdoc implied.

"That wouldn't be too bad." I said. I look at Murdoc who was already looking at me.

"So Muds watcha wanna talk about?" Murdoc says nothing, probably deciphering over what to say. Murdoc finally breaks the silence.

"Hey Dullard', whot if I told ya there was another reason behind me bringing you here?" I look at Murdoc questioningly.

"Obviously I can't switch the singer up but ya' know I rather do enjoy the company, and don't you go and take that wierd either" Murdoc admitted. I took in what Murdoc just said and render speechless. My cheeks start to warm up a bit. Murdoc scowls at me.

"See, your taking it wierd, stop that, right now." Murdoc said rather embarrased. I looked down and tugged on my shirt. I looked back up at him biting my lip.

"S-so, if ya enjoy the company, would ya start to leave the lift unlocked, maybe?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow and I explain myself.

"I-I mean, it's just so boring being cooped in there for hours on end or whoteva, and-and it is an island, and I'm not gonna try and escape or nofink." I finally said.

"That could be arranged." Murdoc said soon after. I smiled at him.

"Fanks" Murdoc smirked.

"So I do fink it's got to get lonely being here, I know I have been for the few days I've been here." I said truthfully.

"It really does I mean look, I'm spending time with a brainache like you. Pretty desperate eh?" Murdoc said. I frown a little bit. Murdoc locks gaze with me and we just sit there for a lil bit. I then get nervous and look away. I then look at the water and watch it wade back and forth. Then the whale appears and stares at me and Murdoc. My heart rate speeds up but I freeze.

"M-M-M-Mu-d-d-s" I stutter out. Murdoc looks at the whale indifferently then looks at me. My eyes are wide and fixated on the creature in front of me.

"Go on shoo" Murdoc yells at the whale. It obeys and goes back under water. I latch on to the thing closest to me and that just happens to be Murdoc. Murdoc attempts to pry me off.

"Muds th-that WHALEEE" I shout with great intensity. Murdoc cringes at how loud I am.

"Yes, that was a whale" Murdoc says sarcastically. Murdoc starts to use great force in trying to detatch me from him. I fall onto the ground with puffy eyes looking at him with complete horror in my dilated pupils.

"M-Muds" I whine.

"What are ya, a four year old scared of lightning? Suck it uuup" Murdoc said frustrated.

"Sod off Muds I can't help it" I said angered.

"Whot did you say?" Murdoc said provoked.

"Sod off" I said again clearly. Murdoc scoffed.

"That's it" Murdoc then picked me up by my shirt and put his fist up to my face. Fear overcomes my being and I flinch waiting for the punch. Murdoc stares at me, I start shaking a little. He then pushes me to the ground.

"That is the ONLY warning I'm going to ever give you" Murdoc said irritated. I open my eyes and look up at Murdoc. He stares down at me and crosses his arms.

**What should 2D do?**

**#1- Apologize..right now!**

**#2- Apologize and try to make it up to Murdoc.**

**#3- Not apologize, and not speak unless spoken too.**


	5. Recording

**#2- Apologize and try to make it up to Murdoc.**

I stare up at Murdoc biting my lip. Pure guilt in my eyes.

"Well?" Murdoc says down to me.

"I-I'm sorry Muds. Look forget I said anything, it's just a touchy subject is all." I said looking down at the pink ground.

"I'm telling you two dents, that's only warning, I swear it. Next time, I won't think twice of knocking you out mate." I look up at him frowning.

"U-understood." I said. He scoffs.

"Sure." Murdoc said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Muds" I pouted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean.." I think for a split second.

"Go on" Murdoc pries.

"I-its a big island, we should try not to be miserable to eachother, It's just the two of us and that sodding robot. Maybe we can try to, bond or somefink?"

"Bond?" Murdoc questions.

"Maybe it was a stupid idea." I said a tad discouraged.

"It is a stupid idea." Murdoc said. I frowned.

"But" I looked at him hopeful then.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to someone besides cyborg for once?" He asked more to himself.

"To hell with it, let's give it a go Dullard'." Murdoc said. I smiled at him. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Fanks Muds." I said. Murdoc started walking back towards the steps and I sfollowed after him, walking back as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in my secret room if ya need me. But don't need me." Murdoc said.

"Well, can I come?" Murdoc stopped, turned around and looked at me, I nearly fell in to him.

"Uhh." Murdoc said rather stumped.

"Pleaaaase" I begged.

"Alright, alright. Just don't...don't touch anything" Murdoc said walking again. We walked up the steps and through the entrance.

"The lift, the lift boss" The mini asian guy said in a voice that could get annoying after a while. I waited for the lift to open and stared at a pipe on the left side of the room, a pink bunny with buck teeth peered out of the pipe clenching a gun. It "shhhh'd" me and went back inside. I then looked away. The lift opened and we got inside. We went up to the study and walked behind the lift and stood in front of the bookshelf. Murdoc pushed in a book called "The Bastard" and the bookshelf slid open revealing stairs. We started to walk down them and continued for a while. Geesh how long are these stairs? I didn't say that out loud beacuse I wouldn't want Murdoc to think I was whining. About what it seemed an hour or two later we arrived to a metal door. Murdoc opened it and walked inside the room. There was a bunch of screens on the back wall and a weird digital table thing in the middle of the room. Right in front of the door are some boxes and a fire hydrant. I looked around the room some more and Murdoc sat down in front of one of the computers. Murdoc has a facebook? I then look at all the screens. One of Cyborg Noodle connected to all her wires, one of something falling into the ocean on repeat, one of the study, one of the studio, one of the kitchen, one of a bedroom, one of Murdoc's bedroom, one of a sunset, one of a sensor, one of a navigation thingy and one of a desk.. I wonder if he has one in my room.

"Muds" I say.

"hm?" He mumbled, not looking up from the screen.

"Do you have a camera in all the rooms?" I aksed curiousity and suspicion pouring off my words.

"For the most part, why?" Murdoc said uninterested.

"Well do you have one in my room?"

"Yep" Murdoc said still not caring.

"oh" Is all I could manage to say. A few minutes of clicking, silence and occasional typing goes by.

"D-do you ever watch me?" I ask.

"Not really." Murdoc said looking up at me curiously turning around in his chair.

"Ya think I'm spying on ya or something mate?" Murdoc asked. My cheeks turned pink from his accusation.

"N-no" I lied. Murdoc went back to the computer and clicked a few things then turned back to me.

"You liar, you think I was peeking at you or somethin" Murdoc exclaimed.

"N-no, it just freaks me out a little that everything I have been doing has been recorded." I admitted.

"Well...What have you been doing?...guilty conscience love?" Murdoc teased.

"N-no..it's just a little odd is all."

"I don't believe it, there has got to be something I'm missing out on here." Murdoc said pondering.

"There isn't really."

"Were you jerking off in there or something?" Murdoc asked.

"NO" I yelled completely embarrased.

"Ya know I put some magazines in there for ya. Out of my own collection."

"What why?!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because!"

"hmph" Murdoc said bemused. A few minutes went by.

"If it makes ya feel better mate, I'm not even sure how to bring up the screen to your room." Murdoc said looking up at the screens.

"It does a little..." I admitted.

"Well, I lied. But I haven't watched ya at all. Got the whale for that." I frown, god I hate that damn whale.

"Let's see watcha been doin though." Murdoc clicked on a few things and brought footage of my room up on the screen that was showing the sunset. To tell ya the truth I rather be seeing the sunset. Murdoc was looking through a page with time frames of me in different places in the room. Murdoc types a few things and it shows me sleeping with my Hello Kinky shirt on. Oh that's when I had that wierd dream.

"Mud's do you know how to say Hello Kinky in chinese?"

"Nope" Murdoc said indifferently.

"Is there audio on this?" I asked worried.

"Now that I think about it yeah. One sec." Murdoc said. We watch me turn in my sleep. Murdoc turns the sound up.

"M-Muds is here?" There was some more incomprehensible mumbles then I sat up awakening from my dream.

"So, erhh. Muds ya wanna do something?" I ask before he could further analyze the recording. I narrate my dreams, nice to know. I frown.

"Like what Face-ache?" He asked curiously.

**What should 2D suggest they do?**

**#1- Watch a zombie movie.**

**#2- Walk around the island and find something to do.**

**#3- Go for a spin in the submarine.**


	6. Rather Contradicting

**#1- Watch a zombie movie.**

"Uhh well, maybe we can watch a zombie film?" I ask hopefully. Murdoc scowled at me.

"No" He immediately said. I frowned at his responce.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You've seen all of them a million times and I've seen them all twelve too fucking many, that's why. So NO" Murdoc said frustrated. I sighed.

"Then whaddya wanna do Muds?" I asked defeated. Murdoc pauses for a second.

"You really wanna know?" He asks. I nod my head. Murdoc turns back in the chair and goes back to watching the video. I look at the screen and don't dare to say a word. He zooms the camera in and rewinds the recording. He rewinds to the part where I'm taking off my shirt. He accidently hits a button and goes in slow-mo.

"Fuck" Murdoc curses and quickly fast forwards to the part where I wake up violently. He pauses and rewinds it again, going too far back again and it shows me clutching my stomach in pain, leaning against the dresser. He fast forwards to the part where I'm sleeping and finally gets where he wants it to be. He then pauses it and turns up the audio. He then turns around in his chair and our faces are only inches apart.

"So what is the content of this part you didn't want me to see face-ache?" Murdoc said with an evil tone and smirk to go with it.

"It was just an odd dream mate, I swear" I said carefully. He glares at me and clicks on the screen and it plays.

"Bullshit" Murdoc mumbled and watched the screen. I'm shifting around in my sleep and start mumbling.

"M-Muds is here?" You could hear clearly through the speakers. I have a confused look on my face.

"Ch-chinese?" I then study my face in the video, I'm biting my lip and...blushing? My lips then pucker and you can clearly hear the smack of my lips. I then sit up in the bed suddenly with wide eyes filled with terror.

"Wierdest dream evuh" Murdoc then paused it. I looked at Muds face and I was speachless.

"2D" Murdoc said in a very pissed off tone not looking at me, just staring at the screen. I start to shake. Oh shit. He then glares at me and I start to back away slowly.

"Stop" Murdoc commanded loudly. I immediately froze not moving a muscle, I even held my breath.

"Explain, Now." Murdoc said in such a way it made me sick to my stomach. I breathed in harshly.

"I-i-i-it w-was j-just a dream Muds.." I said shaking and not being able to think straight. I stared at him with pure horror. I couldn't stop shaking and I felt my legs starting to give out. Murdoc got up and stood eye level with me. My knees gave out that moment and I fell to the ground. I started wheezing a little as I've never felt so scared in my entire life. It felt as if I was breathing through a straw.

"Get up." Murdoc said to me calmly which was worse then when he sounded pissed off. I tried to get up but my legs were shaking so much I couldn't. I got up halfway then fell back down again onto all fours. I looked back up at Murdoc with my hair falling in front of my face. Murdoc raised his hand and I squeezed my eyes shut and flinched. Murdoc then grabbed me by my shirt holding me up. He pinched the back of my neck. I felt like a rag doll. My whole body was limp. My heart rate wouldn't slow down, I felt as if It would beat out of my chest. Murdoc glared at me and I felt lifeless. I was in some sort of a lucid frozen state. He stopped pinching the back of my neck and all the pain I should of felt while he was doing it catched back up with me. It actually stung.

"You used one warning. You now used two strikes." Murdoc stated.

"Your on thin fucking ice Dullard'." Murdoc said.

"I-I-I can't help what I dream Muds" I blurted out, out of no where may I say and immediately regretted it. Murdoc let go of me and I fell on my arse. I didn't look at him. I just focussed my gaze on the carpet.

"I don't fucking care." Murdoc said. I scowled.

"Try not enjoying snoggin me in your dreams and we won't have problems like this. Simple as that" Murdoc said.

"I-I can't help that either..I-I MEAN, it was also a dream. I wouldn't like kissing you in real life, not at all, it would be repulsive even! I MEAN W-Well you wouldn't be that bad I suppose, I j-just m-mean." I look up at Murdoc in distress.

"You think I would be that bad?" Murdoc said curiously. Murdoc is sooo contradicting.

"Uhhh" I said confused. Murdoc then held out a hand and helped me get up. But right after I got up he pushed me into the swivel chair. I fell onto it and stared at Murdoc in confusion. I had my hands on my lap and waited to see what he was doing. He put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned in. I froze in shock. He isn't...Murdoc leans in and presses his lips against mine. Murdoc pulls back and looks at me. I just stare back with my mouth agape in shock. He leans in and kisses me again and this time I kiss back with my eyes closed. After a few seconds I pulled back akwardly. Murdoc stared at me with the most unreadable look. I bite my lip. Murdoc then straightened himself and shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. I couldn't stop staring at him. My heart was beating rapidly.

"Go to your room." Murdoc commanded. I nodded and got up from the chair. I walked away quickly and made my way through the studio doors to the study not looking back. I walked past the squid on the desk and pressed the button for the lift. I waited and heard mumbling from the other room. There was then a crash and when the lift door opened I ran in and started pressing the button to close the door repeatedly untill it slowly started to close. My breathing slowed and I tried to calm myself. I pressed the button for my room and waited. I thought about what just happened and put my fingers up to my lips. Muds kissed me. I thought I was going to come out of that room in a coma and that happened? I squeeze my lips together and can't seem to get that moment out of my mind. The lift opens and I walk into my room. I walk over to my bed and lay down putting the pillow over my face. I try to think about other things but everytime I fink of somefink my mind replays that moment.

"I-it was nice" I said to myself. Oh god, Murdoc is gonna kill me. Why did Murdoc have to do that? Why did I kiss back the second time?

"Why did I fucking like it?!" I yelled out loud throwing the pillow across the room. I sighed and stared at the cieling. I sat up and slid my legs over and place my feet to the ground. I then got up and walked over to the dresser. I open a drawer and pull out a paper and a pencil. I close the drawer and sat against the dresser putting the paper on the ground in front of me and draw myself in a boat getting eaten by a whale. You could barely tell it was me though. I wish that would happen right now, be eaten by a whale. I finish the drawing and stare at it. I then get up and grab the tape and post the drawing up in the room.

"I need to do somefink to clear my mind." I groan. My thoughts then travel to the camera in the room. Oh shit...he can watch and hear this. My heart drops. He could of heard everything. Oh god, now I'm really dead meat. I freak out a little. He has better things to do then watch me in here right? I touch my lips again. I think I have a crush on Muds, the person who has abused me all my life, who ran me over with his car, caused my eight ball fracture, ...the one who is a great kisser...Aw man, I really am a poof. I sighed. I then sat down in the middle of the room.

**What should 2D do?**

**#1- Meditate to clear his mind for a bit.**

**#2- Find the camera.**

**#3- Lock himself in the bathroom.**

**#4- "IDK just continue! And don't take five days to freaking update this time! " (other) **


	7. Intercom

**#3- Lock himself in the bathroom.**

Ok first things first let's get out of sight of that camera. I walk over to the bathroom door and open it, then slam it closed behind me. I sit on the toliet and slump my shoulders down resting my elbows on my knees. I need a cigarette. Muds probably has some.

"hughhhh" I sighed. Maybe I just won't come out. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Muds again, and I won't see that bloody whale. I'd prolly starve though. I touch my lips with my fingers and stare at the floor tiles. I get up and lock the door. I then turn around and sit back against the door. The lighting in the room was a little dimmer so I looked up at the wall, and in the porthole window was the whale staring at me. I couldn't of got up, opened the door and fly out of the room faster. I ran over to the other porthole and closed the curtains quickly. I gasped, out of breath from running around so quickly.

"Face-ache" I looked around the room trying to find Murdoc. Not here? I gaze around the room in confusion.

"It's the sodding intercom" Murdoc said annoyed. I then stared at the camera.

"What's up Muds?" I asked.

"The lift is unlocked." Murdoc said in a mumble.

"Y-yeah?" I asked confused and trying to configure what he was hinting. Murdoc didn't say anything.

"Am I allowed to come up then?" I carefully asked.

"What do you think?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes" I said smiling. A few minutes of silence went by. I scratched the back of my head.

"I heard what you said" Murdoc finally said. I blushed and stared into the camera biting my lip. I said nothing.

"What did I say?" I asked stupidly.

"That you liked it" Murdoc said annoyed at me playing dumb.

"Liked what?" I asked.

"You tell me" Murdoc said.

"N-nofink." I said looking down to the left.

"Bull fucking shit, and you know it Dullard'." I looked up at the camera frowning.

"Y-you're not gonna hit me right?" I asked. Murdoc scoffed.

"No, I'm not going to hit you, I actually- erhh, it wasn't half bad." Murdoc admitted. My eyes went wide.

"M-Muds" I mumbled

"Aw fuck it, face ache, get up here, right now" Murdoc demanded. I blinked a few times.

"Did I stutter?" Murdoc grumbled. I walked over to the lift still staring at the camera. I then looked down at the button and pushed it. After a minute the lift opened and I got in. I pressed the button for the study. The lift went up a few floors and then stopped and opened. I started to walk out of the lift when I was pushed back in by Murdoc. He pressed me up against the buttons, our lower halfs touching and his hands on my hips. Our foreheads touching and him smirking. I stared at him confused. The door closed and the lift started going. My heart rate sped up a bit. He then pressed his lips against mine and started to suck my bottom lip. I snaked my arms around his neck. He started to rub my groin with his knee and a moan escaped from my lips. He used that as a chance to slide his long tounge in. I blushed at the sudden intrusion. He worked his lips against mine while he kneed my groin. The door opened behind us. Murdoc got off me to see which floor we were on. Murdoc grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into my room. He pulled me a few more steps in and pushed me towards the bed. I sat down on it. Murdoc grabbed my shoulders laying me on the bed getting on top of me. My stomach churned and my cheeks burned. I looked up at him half lidded. He leaned in and I bit my lip. He then started to nibble on my ear. He licked it and shivers went up my spine. He kissed me on the lips again then pulled back and I grabbed him, smashing our lips back together wanting him. He grabbed my member through my pants and I let out a moan.

"M-Murdoc." I said lustfully. I bit my lip. He pulled my shirt up and played with one of my nipples. I started to mewl here and there. He then started to lick downward to the hem of my pants. He unbottoned my jeans and licked down a litte further. I held in my breathe untill he stopped.

"Do you want this?" Murdoc asked huskily in my ear. I started biting my lip and nodded. He got up off me.

"Nah, you don't want it enough."

"Fuck me Murdoc" I blurted out sitting up propped against my elbows. He looked at me shocked and impressed. Murdoc smirked evily.

"No" He said as pushing the button for the lift. I stare at him angrily. I stomp over to him grabbing his wrists pinning him against the lift door and rubbed his groin with my knee. He growled at me. The doors opened and he stepped back making me fall into him, knocking him against the wall. Murdoc pushed me away and glared at me. He pressed our lips together. Then the lift started shaking, and it stopped. There was a loud explosion and the lightbulb in the lift started to dim a little and kept moving back and fourth. Murdoc pressed the button for the engine room. I can hear faint gunshots from outside. I looked over at Murdoc.

"We might be under attack again, those sodding pirates." Murdoc explained. The lift doors opened and Murdoc jumped down to a part of the room with a machine equipped with a lever and buttons, a door in front of it. Murdoc opened the door to Cyborg with all her wires, asleep.

"Cyborg" Murdoc said. She woke up and stared at Murdoc.

"Pirates" Cyborg nodded and tore started to unplug all the wires and climbed up to the lift, me and Murdoc followed after. We all got into the lift and it was very crowded. Murdoc pulled me close and grabbed onto my wrist. His grip hurt but I ignored it. I would of tried to kiss him again or something if Cyborg wasn't staring so hard at me right now. We came to the entrance when we stepped out. Cyborg walked ahead of us and out the door.

"Muds, are we gonna go out there?"

"Do ya wanna see Cyborg shoot bullets out of her mouth?" Murdoc asked smirking. I then immidiately walked through the door and saw just that. Cyborg turning her head, bullets just continously shooting from her mouth at the pirates in the planes shooting back. Murdoc walks next to me and leans on the railing watching Cyborg. There is one pirate in a navy blue plane shooting at Cyborg Noodle. Some of the bullet shells fall near my feet. Cyborg Noodle is only about 5 feet away.

"He has horrid aim" I say.

**What should 2D do?**

**#1- Take cover.**

**#2- Lean against the railing and kiss Murdoc.**

**#3- Grab a gun and help Cyborg.**

**#4-Watch Cyborg kick pirate ass.**


	8. Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions

**#1- Take cover.**

I stared at the bullets surrounding my feet and lunged to the ground taking cover.

"Ahhh!" I said covering my head. Murdoc stared at me amused. I peeked over at him.

"You sure this is safe Muds?" I whispered to Murdoc. Murdoc smirked then looked back at Cyborg.

"Nope." He finally said. I looked over at Cyborg Noodle who was walking back. What happened to the pirate? I dare to look up and see the plane swirling around in the air, both wings of the plane caught on fire hovering over me and Murdoc. I look over at Muds who is too busy lighting the cigarette dangling out of his mouth to notice. I tug on his jeans and he looks at me while putting his lighter in his pocket. He then puts the cigarette between his fingers and blew the smoke out towards the railing. I point up and his gaze follows. He grabs my wrist and pulls me up. We run down the stairs and Cyborg Noodle stands in front of us. We stop and look at her.

"Low ammo" She said with an apathetic face. The plane then crashed right behind us. The explosion set us flying. I fell onto my torso and scraped my elbows and knees. Murdoc was right next to me.

"You alright Dullard'?" Murdoc asked looking me up and down.

"Y-yeah, just a few cuts. You ok Muds?" Murdoc said nothing, he just got up and brushed himself off. He held out a hand and helped me up. I stared at the wreck in front of me. That plane went right through the stairs. The plane is in pieces but the nose of the plane sticks out of the middle of the stairs which is pretty wrecked too. Cyborg Noodle walks up a few steps and then stomps over the wreckage going inside. I look over at Murdoc. He captures my lips with his. He pulls away and glares at me. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Whats wrong Muds?" I ask. Murdoc walks away grumbling something.

"Sodding cock blocking pirates" Murdoc said as stepping up the stairs. I follow after him and crawl over the plane. I end up scraping my arm right across on some sharp fing sticking out. I flinch and walk up to the door. I examine my arm which is now bleeding. I put my hand over it and walk through the door. The lift doors open and Murdoc gets in, I hurry up and get in too.

"The fuck happened to your arm?" Murdoc asked.

"I cut it while getting over the plane." I said while diverting my gaze to my arm. Murdoc flicked the cut on my arm.

"Ow" I yelled at him. He shrugged and got off the lift to the room before his. I stay put for a second and he looks back at me.

"You coming?" Murdoc asked.

"I-I should probably clean this up or somefink." I said gesturing to my still bleeding arm. Murdoc sighed.

"Fiiine" Murdoc walked back over, the lift doors started to close but Murdoc pushed on em and they reopened. He got in and crossed his arms. I pushed the button for my room and the lift started up. It suddenly stopped and rocked back and fourth hitting the walls once or twice. I looked back at Murdoc.

"M-Muds?" I said. He was looking at me now. He then looked over at the door.

"This piece of shit lift." Murdoc grumbled some more curse words while trying to pry the doors open. He then stops and kicks the doors. After he was done, he glared over at me.

"Ya gonna just sit there or help me get this damned thing the fuck open?" Murdoc snapped at me. I start to attempt at prying the doors open and my cut starts to act up.

"Ow ow ow" I said in a low voice. I looked up at Murdoc.

"Can't you just call Cyborg?" I asked. Murdoc slapped the side of my head but soon after started calling her name.

"CYBORG" Murdoc yelled.

"Cyborg" I joined in. After about ten minutes I gave up. I sat down right below the button pannel and stared at Murdoc.

"What now?" I asked. Murdoc sat down next to me lighting a cigarette. I took the cigarette from his hand and sucked in the smoke, holding it in for a bit then finally blowing back out. Murdoc took the cigarette away from me and inhaled it. The doors were then pried open to reveal Cyborg Noodle. I was actually prepared for being in there for a while. Muds and I got up and got out of the elevator and into my room. Why was Cyborg in my room? How did she get there? Is there a secret passage? Murdoc sits down on my bed and takes his cellphone out of his pocket. He starts to call someone. I keep quiet.

"Uh yeah, I have a broken elevator"

"...It breaks down all the time and needs to be looked at."

"...I live on an island."

"...It's at point nemo."

"..Yeah."

"...Well do you know anyone that could?"

"...Well what kind of fucking service is this."

"...Oh so you do know a fucking guy, great who is he?"

"Alright, what I asked for in the fucking first place" Murdoc hangs up and calls another number. I stare at him amused. I then start to think and look down at my arm. Oh shit. I run to the bathroom while Murdoc is busy on the phone. I walk into the bathroom and push the mirror and it opens. I pull out proxide, cotton balls and gauzes. I wash off the dried blood with a wet washcloth carefully. I then dry my arm off and grab the proxide. I push in the cap and turn it to open the bottle, I then grab a cotton ball and pour some proxide onto it. I dab all over the cut and it starts to foam up a little. I put the stuff down and pick up the gauzes now wrapping my arm. I finish up and put the stuff away. I walk back into the room and sit next to Murdoc on the bed watching and listening to him talk on the phone.

"So I have to fucking come get you?"

"...What's that?"

"..Ok."

"..Shut up"

"Stop talking."

"..No I don't give two fucking shits about your other costumers."

"..Right fucking now, that's when."

"..Ok so by twelve to five you mean five."

"..Ughhh" Murdoc hung up the phone.

"People these days" Murdoc groaned.

"So you got someone to come fix the lift?" I asked Murdoc. Murdoc threw his phone across the room and looked at me.

"Yeah, that sod wouldn't stop fucking rambling either. He was almost as bad as you, and that's saying a fucking lot" Murdoc said.

"So it will get fixed soon?"

"I don't know, I'm not a fucking elevator engineer" Murdoc said.

"Oh" I said.

**What should happen next? **

**#1- The repair guy gets there on time and hits on 2D.**

**#2- The repair guy shows up late, takes a long time to finish, and has an interest in 2D.**

**#3- The repair guy never shows up.**

**#4- The repair guy shows up, fixes the lift and leaves. **

**#5- The repair guy is a assassin! **


	9. Dio Was Pretty Cool Too

**#1- The repair guy gets there on time and hits on 2D. **

There were two loud knocks on the metal door in front of me. Murdoc told me that I had to be the one to let the repair guy in and make sure he was on time. I look at my watch and open the door. Exactly 5:00. I stare at the repair guy in front of me. He has light brown hair cut just above his shoulders, blue eyes. He wears a black sabbath t-shirt and raggy jeans, had to be in his late twenties.

"I'm Dylan" He smiled at me.

"Right, the repair guy." I let him in and watch him walk over the rubbish and look around the lift.

"Do you need any help?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sure"

"Ok, so what do you need help with?" He chuckles and walks over to me. He then leans in close placing a hand on my back.

"You could tell me your name cutey" He whispered into my ear.

"I-I'm 2D" I said pushing him away. He looked a little hurt by it so I smiled to try and cheer him up. He smiled back. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do?

"That's an interesting name" Dylan said while walking back over to the lift and reading somefink on the back of it.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get my tools." Dylan then left the room. I went outside and called Murdoc on my phone. I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Muds"

"..Yeah He was on time."

"..He was wearing a black sabbath shirt."

"..Really?"

"...Could you come down here?"

"...Where are you?"

"..Oh, then I'll just come to you."

"Ok, if I hit the pier I went too far, got it."

"..." I closed my phone and walked to my left going down the steps, the part that had a lack of a plane crashed through the middle of it. There were more steps to walk down but it was definitely easier without having to crawl over a plane. I stepped down onto the ground and Dylan came up to me.

"Hey where are you running off to?" Dylan asked smiling and running a finger down my chest.

"I-I-I" I stutter not being able to give a straight answer. I bite my lip.

"It's cute when you do that." Dylan then dropped his bag full of tools and snaked his arms around my neck. I blush.

"B-but-I" I stutter again. Dylan then pressed his lips against mine and I shoved him away.

"I gotta go" I managed to blurt out then darted across the island.

"See ya later" Dylan yelled after me. There is NO way I can tell Murdoc about this. He would murder the poor guy and probably me too. What a mess. I think to myself while walking around the pink plastic beach. Why couldn't of the repair guy just shown up, fixed the stupid elevator and left?! Or maybe never even shown up. That would be fine too. Stood in front of me was the pier. I trace my steps back and walk in direction of the steps. I look up and to the left seeing Murdoc sitting in one single blue chair with an umbrella up on a random hill. I start to walk up the steps and Murdoc sees me.

"Hey Dullard'." Murdoc acknowledged. I got up the steps and sat on the floor next to Murdoc.

"So black sabbath eh? The bloke can't be too bad then" Murdoc stated.

"Y-yeah, he seems pretty cool" I said a little guilty. I'm not the one who kissed him though. Maybe I should tell Murdoc? I look up at Murdoc.

"M-Muds" He looks down at me smiling.

"Hm?" He said. Then I decided that there is no way I can tell him. I stand up and get on Murdoc's lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi" I said smiling back. He smirked at me. He brushed his lips against mine.

"Hey since when do you wear chapstick?" Murdoc asked. Shit...I don't want to lie to him. I don't exactly want to tell him the truth either. I look at him with guilty eyes. He stares back in confusion. I press my lips against him hard. He kisses back and grabs a hold of my waist. I still have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I break the kiss.

"What's up with you today brain-ache?"

"I-it's nofink" I said looking away. Murdoc then cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't lie to me." I bite my lip staring into his eyes.

"D-Dylan has the wrong idea." I said slowly. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Murdoc asked curiously letting go of my chin.

"H-He" Murdoc's phone starts ringing. He picks it up.

"Murdoc fucking Niccals." Murdoc said.

"...The fuck does that have to do with me?" Murdoc yelled into the phone.

"...I suppose"

"...fuuuuuck, fine, fine." Murdoc hung up the phone angrily.

"What was that about?" I asked. He pushed me off his lap and I fell to the ground. Murdoc grumbled and stomped down the steps. I got up and followed after. I ran to catch up to Murdoc and then walked by his side. We got up the steps and Murdoc opened the large metal door. I didn't see Dylan anywhere. Murdoc then stomped over to the lift. He kicked it and stood there crossing his arms. The lift started up and the doors started to open. Dylan came out.

"Well it might be more broken now." Dylan said sighing.

"You told me to get you out, so I did." Murdoc said smirking.

"That is true" Dylan said smiling.

"So I noticed your shirt. Ozzy kinda guy or Dio?"

"Ozzy fer sure" Dylan said back. Murdoc smirked.

"Just cus he was having a little fun doesn't mean ya kick a guy out of his band am I right?"

"He was the one who bit the bats head off"

"I actually saw that ya know" Murdoc gloated.

"Woh, repsect!" Dylan said excited.

"That's fucking right." Murdoc said.

**What shall 2D do?**

**#1- Kiss Murdoc in front of Dylan.**

**#2- Laugh nervously.**

**#3- Get jealous.**

**#4- Say nothing and try to figure out what's happening.**

**#5- Pull out katana and fight a bunny that appears from the pipes only beacuse you picked this choice!**


	10. Worse Has Happened

**#5- Pull out katana and fight a bunny that appears from the pipes only beacuse you picked this choice!**

"Dio did a pretty good job at stepping in though." Dylan said. Murdoc nodded. I nervously laughed and Murdoc raised an eyebrow at me. I heard a snap and closed my eyes for a second. I then reopen them. Murdoc and Dylan are gone. I look around. I close my eyes for a split second and they ditch me? I felt a little hurt. I gaze around me wondering how they left so quickly. I look around some more and spot a pink bunny glaring at me through a pipe. I continue to stare at it in confusion. It starts crawling through the pipe and falls out of it landing on it's feet, striking a pose. It some how carries two katanas. It then makes a wierd noise and holds one out to me. I kneel down and take the katana from the mysterious little pink bunny. I stare at the katana and back at the buck toothed bunny. I get up and it sorta nods it's head? I then look at the katana and the bunny attacks me with the katana running right towards me, making a screeching noise as it approaches. I crouch and cover my ears. The bunny just missed me and ran into the wall behind me. I get up and drop the katana. The bunny is knocked out on the floor. Poor little guy. I frown and walk over to the bunny to see if it's ok. I pick it up and stare at it for a while. It opens it's eyes and blinks twice. It stares at me and jumps out of my hands. It runs a few feet away and looks back over at me. It then runs back to me and rubs at my ankle with it's head. The bunny then grabbed it's katana and ran in front of the pipe. It looked back at me for the final time, wiggled it's nose and jumped up onto the pipe scurrying back inside of it.

"2D, Hello, 2D" Dylan calls out and it rings around the room. I look around the room but there is no sign of him.

"Face-ache" Murdoc shouted. I then gasp waking up seeing Dylan and Murdoc hover over me. I sit up and look at them.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked grasping my head. My head hurt like crazy.

"Well, this light kinda fell down and shattered on top of your head." I looked around me seeing pieces of glass everywhere. I felt around my head for cuts or anything. I then got up and stared at Murdoc.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour." Murdoc said.

"Oh" I said looking away.

"The impact knocked you right out mate." Murdoc stated.

"Are you going to be alright dude?" Dylan asked worried.

"Worse things have happened...heh" I looked at Murdoc while saying. Murdoc frowned.

"W-Well, I guess I best get back to fixing the lift." Dylan said playing with a spanner he held in his hand.

"When you're done, how bout ya come hang out with us eh?" Murdoc offered. Dylan smiled.

"Sounds awesome." I frowned. I REALLY hope they don't start talking about me. Murdoc would murder him if he found out. I sighed.

"Might be a while though, I actually got alot to do, this has got alot of problems." Dylan said. I brightened up a bit.

"Face-ache can help ya out." Murdoc said. I stared at Murdoc, my mouth agape.

"Uhh" I said.

"That might actually be great." Dylan smiled at me. Murdoc stared at me.

"A-alright" I finally said.

"Well I'll be around just have the Dullard' call me when you guys are finished." Murdoc said. Murdoc then opened the door and exited the room. I looked at Dylan.

"S-So what do ya need help wif?" I asked making conversation.

"Well, ya can keep me company" Dylan smiled and stepped into the lift. I stood there and watched as he took off two screws with his spanner.

"Here" Dylan held out the screws and I took them from his hand, he was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off. Dylan then moved the pannel and started playing with the wires. He looked up from the pannel and over at me.

"Do you guys have spare copper wire?" Dylan asked.

"Uhhh"

"Just grab my bag, it's by the door." I stuffed the screws in my pocket. I walked out of the lift and tripped over somefink. I picked myself up and looked at what I tripped over. A katana? I pick it up and the memory flows back. This is the sword that pink bunny gave me. But I thought that was a dream. I look up at the pipe in the wall.

"Something wrong?" Dylan said looking over at me. I shook my head frantically and grabbed his bag, handing it to him.

"Cool sword" Dylan said gesturing to the katana I held.

"Fanks, but it's not mine."

"Oh whose is it?" Dylan asked while searching through his bag. He pulled out a roll of copper wire and cutters.

"A bucktoothed pink bunny." Dylan looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" He said. Dylan then went back into the lift, he dropped his bag by the pannel and cut some copper wire starting to do stuff to the wires.

"Y-yeah. Pretty weird huh?" I said smiling down at the fing.

"I'd say so." Dylan said.

"Got the screws?" Dylan asked. I took them out of my pocket and handed them to Dylan. He then put them into the pannel.

"Alright, the elevator should work better now. There wasn't much else wrong except for a few worn out wires that got detatched." Dylan said.

"So ya don't need me anymore?" I asked.

"Well actually the other way around." Dylan said.

"Oh, ok." I pull out my phone and start to dial Murdoc's number still holding the katana in my other hand.

**What's gonna happen?**

**#1- Dylan takes the phone from 2D and kisses him.**

**#2- 2D calls Murdoc, 2D and Dylan go hang out with him.**

**#3- Murdoc walks in.**

**#4- #1 then #3.**

**#5- The bunny jumps out of the pipe and bites Dylan.**

**#6- #1 then #5.**


	11. Everything Still Sucks & My Wrist Hurts

**#4- #1 then #3. (#1- Dylan takes the phone from 2D and kisses him.) (#3- Murdoc walks in.) (Sorry about lateness, don't assassinate my face because of it please.)**

As I'm dialing Murdoc's number, my phone was slipped out of my hands. I look up at Dylan and he closes my phone.

"Hey-" I'm cut off as Dylan presses his lips against mine and I slowly drift out of reality. I start to kiss back and Dylan grabs my waist, then when his tounge slid across my bottom lip, I realized the situation. I put my hands up in protest but just as I'm about to push away someone appears at the metal door frame. Dylan pulls away and looks at the person. I look at Murdoc with a terrified face. Murdoc stands there in shock.

"M-Muds" Is all I can manage to mutter out.

"Out" Murdoc said sternly pointing at Dylan. Dylan looked at me and back at Murdoc in confusion as walking over to the lift. He reached down and grabbed his bag.

"I-I don't see what the problem is." Dylan said innocently looking up at Murdoc. Murdoc was now seething.

"Touching my property without premmission, I don't know if I want it anymore although." Murdoc snapped and glared at me through the corner of his eye. Dylan stood in front of Murdoc holding out his hand. Murdoc snarled and grabbed an envelope from his pocket smashing it into Dylan's gut. Dylan cringed and held onto his stomach and envelope walking out the door. Dylan turned around still clutching his stomach.

"I honestly didn't know" Dylan said pittifuly. Murdoc slammed the door in his face. Murdoc then glared daggers at me. I stood still in fear and guilt.

"M-Muds, I c-c-can explain, h-honest." I said stupidly.

"Don't wanna hear it" Murdoc said turning on his heel and walking over to the lift, pressing the button and waiting. I bite my lip sadly.

"M-Muds, I-I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Murdoc looked at me with a death glare and I cringed.

"So you make out with him?"

"I-It was just a k-kiss" I bit my tounge after saying that, regretting it. Murdoc scoffed.

"So that's how it is, yeah?" Murdoc said. Murdoc then looked at my hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, whats with the katana?" Murdoc asked.

"W-well there was this pink buck toothed bunny and-"

"Nevermind, shutup." The lift then opened and Murdoc got in. I slipped inside before Murdoc could close the doors. Murdoc glared at me as the lift went up. We got to his room and he pushed me back as he walked off the lift.

"Go to your room face-ache" Murdoc snapped. I stayed put and the lift doors closed. I didn't press any buttons or anything I just stood there. I fiddled with the katana in my hand. I then sat down and held my knees to my chest staring at the wall of the lift. Murdoc is so mad at me. But maybe if he would of just listened to what I had to say. I have an pretty good explanation I fink. Ya know what, he doesn't want to hear it. I guess it was my fault anyway, I should of straight up told Dylan, right? But I couldn't of done that. I truly didn't want him to feel bad. Erghh. I probably should of told Murdoc when he first made a move then. But then he would be mad at Dylan, and Dylan didn't exactly do anything wrong. There really is no one to blame but me. I led Dylan on didn't I? I let out a huge sigh. I then get up and press the button for my room. I wait and the lift goes down a floor, I exit the lift and walk into my room. I then look around my room for something to do. I drop the katana on the ground. I grab my pills from the dresser and swallow them dry, soon after I plop down on my bed, laying on my back and shut my eyes.

"I-I'm such a bad person" I mutter out sadly. A tear rolls down my cheek as I start to errupt in silent sobs. _Cheater, cheater, cheater. _Those words replay in my head. _I am a horrible person. This is all my fault... Murdoc hates me._ After the last thought I open my eyes. I feel so bad. I wish I could find a way to have this feeling go away. But also I feel kind of numb. Or is that just the painkillers? What do I do? What can I do? I reclose my eyes.

"Stewart." Murdoc said. My eyes open and I look over at him standing in front of the lift doors, which just closed. I sat up straight and just stared at Murdoc, my mouth agape.

"M-Muds" I stuttered, sniffling after.

"Just tell me what happened." Murdoc said calmy.

"What do y-you mean?" I asked sniffling between words. I then attempt at calming myself down so I wouldn't stutter as much.

"Well you said you could explain. So _explain_" Murdoc said putting emphasis on explain. I breathed in trying to recompose myself so I could talk. Murdoc walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"From the beggining?" I suddenly asked. Murdoc nodded.

"W-well he got here and he st-started flirting wif me, and when I was gonna come meet up with you Dylan ran into me again and then he-" Murdoc cut me off with his lips. I smiled. I then needily kissed back and before I knew it Murdoc broke the kiss. I bit my lip and stared at Murdoc's face. I was overcome with happiness that Murdoc seemed to believe me and didn't hate me. He must of not wanted to know the details. I smiled widely and hugged Murdoc tightly. My head resting in between his neck and shoulder, with my arms wrapped around his stomach. Murdoc hugs me back and neither of us say a word.

"This is a dream." Murdoc said softly. I pulled from the hug and stared at Murdoc confused. This is way too real to be a dream right?

"Wh-what?" I asked shortly after. Murdoc's face morphs into the buck tooth pink bunny's and I jump back. It then morhps into Dylan's face and it smirks. It then grabs my arm and drags me forward. I let out a scream.

"Ahhhhhhg!" I wake up from the dream panting. I then frown.

"J-just a dream." I said sadly. Everything is still messed up. I then start to cry again. Sob after sob, just wallowing deeper in my own self pitty. That dream really messed me up. I then get an idea. Ya know my old friend used to cut their wrists alot, they said it helped. I get up and stumble to the bathroom looking around for something sharp. I open up the cabinet and search around. Nail clippers might work. I pull out the clippers and close the cabinet. I sit on the toliet and put the clipper up to my wrist.

"N-Now how do I go bout' this?" Wait how do I even get to the sharp part? I drag the metal across my wrist harshly and it does nothing.

"Erhhh" I fiddle with the clippers and keep trying to slit my wrist. I then take a new approach by clipping off a piece of skin from my wrist.

"Ouch!" My wrist started bleeding, the little part of skin I clipped off stuck in the clippers. I threw the clippers on the ground and put pressure on the cut. It was bleeding profusely. I ran it under water and searched for bandaids. I found some behind the mirror and started taking the little tab things off. I rinsed my wrist again and dried it off before putting the bandaid on.

"Well that didn't help at all. Everything still sucks and now my wrist hurts." I sigh and walk out of the bathroom.

"What now?" I look around and spot a boombox on the nightstand, how long has that been there? I open the drawer on the dresser with the cds in it and take them out, walking over to the nightstand. I take the demon days cd out of the case and put it into the boombox. The boombox doesn't turn on although and I inspect it. I turn the radio around and pull the bottom off, no batteries. Of course.

"Erghhhh!" I yell plopping face down onto my bed.

"I deserve all of this." I said.

**What does 2D do now?**

**#1- Play tetris on his phone. (He ends up calling Murdoc but hangs up.)**

**#2- Sit there and feel bad about himself. (Derp.)**

**#3- He picks up the katana. (The bunny returns.)**

**#4- All of the above. (Not in that order particularly.)**


	12. You Kissed Back

**#4- All of the above. (1- Play tetris on his phone., 2- Sit there and feel bad about himself., 3- He picks up the katana.) 10 days since last update..I have no clue how you guys put up with this bullshit. o.O I love you! . . no? XC **

"What now?" I ask myself. I roll over on the bed and I feel my phone slip out of my pocket. I grab my phone and stare blankly at the screen for a minute. I look through all the settings and click on media center. Games? There are games on here? I highlight games and press ok. Tetris, and a link that says get more applications. I press the ok button. I don't enable sounds and I start the demo. How do I do this exactly? I press buttons and the Z shape turns, I then let the shapes stack all the way to the top. Game over. Well that sucked. I scroll through the menu screen on the phone and click ok on contacts. I start looking through all the names through my phone. . .Who are half these people? I get to M...Murdoc, I click on his contact. I sit up on the bed, I then press the green button and put the phone up to my ear. It starts ringing and I quickly shut my phone hanging up. I drop my phone by my side and catch my breath. The fuck was I thinking? He doesn't wanna talk to me. I'm just some bloody best mate cheater! My phone starts ringing. Oh shit. I look at my phone and it shows Murdoc's name. I wait a few seconds and pick up the phone.

"H-Hello?" I said into the cell while getting up and walking across the room. I picked the katana off the floor and sat back down on my bed.

"So a kiss means nothing to you eh?" Murdoc asked.

"Wh-what?" I questioned desperately with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"You said it was just a kiss. So you think you can just go around and kiss everybody face-ache?"

"What?!"

"...What" Murdoc said back.

"What?"

"What to your what." Murdoc said.

"Hm?!" I said back, completely confused. My brain hurts.

"Ergh, fuck" Murdoc cursed in frustration.

"..I-I'm sorry."

"It's not ok!" Murdoc shouted into the phone. I cringed and took the phone from my ear for a second. Ouch.

"Fuck, faceache, just erhh..." Murdoc lets out a sigh.

"Just get the fuck up here." Murdoc said then hung up. Dial tone. I closed my phone and sighed. I get off the bed and start walking to the lift. The lift opens and Murdoc steps out.

"I-I thought I was coming up there?" I asked. The lift doors closed behind Murdoc. Murdoc crossed his arms and glared at me.

"What?" I said. He continues to pierce me with his harsh gaze. Murdoc's gaze lightens up and turns into plain staring. I play with the sword in my hand. I look over at the corner of the room.

"So." Murdoc said and my attention turns to him.

"When you were saying Dylan has the wrong idea...That was it?" Murdoc asked calmly. I stood in shock. Oh yeah! I did try to tell him that didn't I?! So I'm not like the worst person in the world after all. I nodded my head frantically.

"I watched the tape of what happened before I walked in.." Murdoc said.

"You kissed back." Murdoc said sickly. I stand corrected. I am a horrible fucking person! I should be eaten by a pack of whales!

"I-I" I muttered out.

"But" Murdoc said slowly. I looked at him biting my lip nervously.

"You were starting to push away before I came in..." Murdoc finally said. I tear rolled down my cheek after he said that. Murdoc noticed this and wiped away the tear with his knuckle.

"So kissing doesn't mean shit to you eh?" Murdoc said looking away from me. I said nothing just staring at him wordlessly.

"Is that some kind of sign that you're sick of ol mudsie, eh?" Murdoc said looking directly at me now.

"N-no" I said.

"Don't lie, you think I'm worn and torn so you went for someone younger. I'm right aren't I?" Murdoc said.

"N-not at all Muds!" I said.

"You felt bad so you pushed him away. You actually want him, not me." Murdoc stated. I pulled Murdoc forward and pressed his lips to mine. He pushed me back.

"Kisses don't mean anything."

"They do with you Muds." Murdoc scoffed.

"Fuck this. Why are you even trying? You don't even like me like that. You're just horny cus' theres no birds to shag."

"So are you!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I could of brought as many birds here as I wanted." Murdoc snapped.

"..S-So why didn't you?" I asked. Murdoc frowned.

"Sod off, I don't have to explain myself to you faceache. As a matter of a fact, I'll go get myself some birds right now." Murdoc said evily turning on his heel and pressing the button for the lift. I pulled on the back of his shirt and he looked back at me.

"M-Muds. I love you." Murdoc stood still and took in what I just said. He turned around and stared at me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at my face looking for any sign of unhonesty. The lift doors opened behind him and he started to turn to leave and I dropped the katana to the ground. I then snaked my arms around his neck and started trailing kisses down his jawline. Murdoc sighed and put his hands on my hips. The doors closed and he pressed his lips to mine and prodded open my mouth with his tounge. A moan escaped from the back of my throat as Murdoc grabbed my member through my pants.

"M-Muds" I whispered huskily into Murdoc's ear. Murdoc lead me to the bed and started straddling my hips. He grinded against me and I moaned from the friction. Murdoc tore my shirt off and licked up my stomach. He got to my peck and started to suck and bite on it. Leaving behind spit and a purple mark. I shivered at each touch. Murdoc starts licking downward slowly. He gets to the hem of my pants and I groan.

**Sooo whats gonna happen next guys?**

**#1- The bunny attacks Murdoc thinking that hes hurting 2D.**

**#2- Cyborg Noodle malfunctions and goes on a rampage.**

**#3- They continue with no cock blocking distractions for once.(lol, yeah right.)**

**#4- #1 and #2**

**#5- MYSTERY? **


	13. Holy Fucking Shit

**#3- They continue with no cock blocking distractions for once.(Ya see, I was gonna make one of them back out. Technically not a distraction. But I just keep on lacking time to continue and update, it would be nice to give you what you want so, enjoy. :D)**

_"M-Muds. I love you." Murdoc stood still and took in what I just said. He turned around and stared at me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at my face looking for any sign of unhonesty. The lift doors opened behind him and he started to turn to leave and I dropped the katana to the ground. I then snaked my arms around his neck and started trailing kisses down his jawline. Murdoc sighed and put his hands on my hips. The doors closed and he pressed his lips to mine and prodded open my mouth with his tounge. A moan escaped from the back of my throat as Murdoc grabbed my member through my pants._

_"M-Muds" I whispered huskily into Murdoc's ear. Murdoc lead me to the bed and started straddling my hips. He grinded against me and I moaned from the friction. Murdoc tore my shirt off and licked up my stomach. He got to my peck and started to suck and bite on it. Leaving behind spit and a purple mark. I shivered at each touch. Murdoc starts licking downward slowly. He gets to the hem of my pants and I groan._

"Murdoc" I said slowly. My breathing was uneven. I close my eyes and tilt my head back. I then sigh as Murdoc stops to unbutton my jeans. I look at him and start to unzip his pants as well. Murdoc strips his shirt off and discards it onto the floor. Murdoc stops me for a second and captures my lips with his. As soon as he did he pulled back and slid my trousers off. I crash my lips back against his hungrily. Murdoc starts pumping my member and I let out a series of moans breaking the kiss. He quickens his pace and I feel near my edge. Murdoc goes even harder and faster.

"M-Muds I'm gonna-" I came into Murdoc's hand. I stare at him blankly. Murdoc licks at my navel and up to one of my nipples. He teases it and shivers go up my spine. I feel my self becoming hard again. Murdoc stuffed his fingers in my mouth and I sat there for a second shocked, but started to swirl my tounge around them. Murdoc pulled them out and turned me over. He stuffed a finger into me and soon after a second. He started to scissor at it. He pressed onto a certain spot and a shot of ecstasy went through my body.

"Murdoc" I screamed. Murdoc entered and abundant amounts of pain followed. Murdoc stopped for a second to let me get used to the feeling. Murdoc started rocking his hips and soon the pain was all gone.

"Murdoc" I said in almost a whisper. As soon as I said that, Murdoc started ramming into me. He hit my prostate every time making me scream on the top of my lungs. I dug my nails down his back harshly.

"F-fuck, Stewart." Murdoc grabbed a hold of my waist for better precision. When Murdoc started pumping me at the same time I dug my nails into him and bit down on his shoulder as hard as I could. I couldn't do anything else, I was too caught up in the sensation.

"MURDOC" I screamed out in pleasure as I came. Murdoc thrusted a few more times and shortly came after pulling out. I flopped to my side and attempted at catching my breath. Murdoc plopped down next to me and pulled the covers over us. I put my arm around Murdoc. I yawned and burried my head into his chest. Murdoc pulled our bodies close and put his arms around me. I started to drift off into sleep. Then there was a loud bang. I opened my eyes and stared at the lift doors.

"That's odd." The doors were then pried open by Cyborg Noodle. Cyborg Noodle had sparks flying out of her head. Cyborg turned her head and started spitting bullets. She was shooting around the room. Murdoc woke up from the gunshots and stared at Cyborg. She started banging her head against the wall. All we could do is stare. She knocked the dresser over and started breaking stuff. Then there was another spark. Cyborg Noodle was now in flames. Murdoc got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He pulled the lever and pointed it right at her. He drowned her in the chemical foam untill the flames where gone. Cyborg Noodle fell to the ground with a loud thud. and Murdoc threw the extuinguisher to the ground and got back into bed like nothing happened.

"I'm too tired to care." I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep. As soon as I do, my leg hurts. I open my eyes. Something cut my leg. I sit up and a katana flys right by my head into the wall. I sit there with wide eyes. Holy shit. The universe just does not want me to rest tonight. I look over and see the pink bunny. I push Murdoc.

"M-Muds, Muds!" Murdoc grumbles and flips me off.

"Whatever it is, it's your turn to deal with it...so sod off." Murdoc puts the pillow over his face. I groan.

"Pink Bunny, please leave me alone." The katana that the pink bunny gave me last time flew right by the top of my head chopping a peice of my hair off. There are now two katanas sticking out of the wall.

"What do I do?" I don't necessarily want to hurt the bunny. But I don't want it to keep on trying to kill me.

"Murdoc" I said nudging him. Nothing.

"Muds." I said pushing him. Nothing.

"Murdoc!" I shout.

"WHAT" Murdoc sits up glaring at me. A katana flys right by Murdoc's head. The bunny has more katanas?! That bunny has horrible aim. Murdoc sits there blankly.

"What just happened?" Murdoc asked looking over at the three katanas sticking out from the wall.

"That pink bunny..." I said. Murdoc looked over at the pink bunny who sat there looking innocent. It didn't work.

"Motherfucker..." Murdoc grumbled. Murdoc pulled two of the katanas out of the wall and got up chasing after the bunny. Murdoc had the bunny cornered. Just as he was about to murder the bunny, I try to pry the other katana out of the wall. Hmph, yeah that isn't as easy as he made it seem. I was unable to save the bunny. As Murdoc just stabbed the katanas through the bunny. Blood splattered all over Murdoc. I sat there mortified. Murdoc looked over at me smirking. I frowned.

"M-Muds!" I yelled.

"What?!"

"Y-you, killed it?!"

"Yep." Murdoc let go of the katanas, that drooped on to the floor, still stuck in the pink bunny. Murdoc stepped away from it, and I saw the gruesome sight. I looked away biting my lip.

"Murdoc you're horrible."

"You couldn't deal with the problem, So I did." Murdoc stated plainly.

"You're a fucking asshole." I said glaring at him. Murdoc frowned.

"Fuck you." Murdoc said angrily. I glared back over at him.

"You didn't have to fucking kill it!"

"It tried to kill me! I do NOT put up with shit like that." Murdoc said.

"Muds!"

"No, you know I'm right."

"You are definitely far from right, mate." I said back. Murdoc growled. I looked over at the time. 3:27 AM.

"It tried to kill you too." Murdoc said. I said nothing back.

"You could of just like captured it or something." I said.

"Capture it with what?" Murdoc said crossing his arms.

"I don't know, maybe like a net or somefink?"

"Where the fuck is a net in here, eh?" Murdoc said in a crude tone.

**What does 2D say back? **

**#1- "Right over here!" 2D points to net that is three feet away from the dead bunny.**

**#2- "There isn't. . .Well, you still shouldn't of killed it!"**

**#3- Say nothing, be grateful he hasn't knocked the rest of your teeth out yet.**

**#4- Sigh. "Can we just go back to sleep and deal with this later?" **


	14. Dirt Worshipper

**#1- "Right over here!" 2D points to net that is three feet away from the dead bunny. [aha, It's been a while. Don't worry, If I'm not back in five days or less with a new chapter, I'll double how much I write next time. Pinky promise~] **

"Right over here!" I point energetically at a net that is three feet away from the slaughtered rabbit.

Murdoc turns his attention over to the net laying literally three and a half feet away from the bunny. Murdoc scratches the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, fuck you. Whatever." Murdoc grumbles and punches me in the arm.

"Oww~" I mocked angrily. It really did hurt although.

"Mind checkin for a net before you go and murder a fuckin bunny next time, you green sod?!" I snapped. Murdoc frowned and glared at me. Murdoc breathed in and out harshly, oddly restraining himself.

"Like I had fuckin time to look for a fucking net, that pink abomination was originally trying to kill us, fucking remember?! Better it than us." Murdoc bantered. Shit, hes right.

"W-well-" I said or rather started to say before Murdoc cut me off.

"And how about you?! Instead of sitting there, you could of got up and gotten the net while I cornered the fucking thing." Murdoc went on.

"B-but I" I said speachless.

"You what?!" Murdoc shouted in my face. I blinked a few times as realization washed over me.

"Nofink, you're right." I said defeated looking down to the right. Murdoc let out a triumphant sigh.

"The fuck I am, now I'm gonna go to my fucking room, cus' obviously staying in here isn't doing anything for me." Murdoc said as turning his heel and walking towards the elevator doors, Murdoc then pressed the button.

"Murdoc, can I come with you?" I asked. Murdoc looked back over at me.

"No." At that the elevators doors opened and Murdoc stepped inside. I take one last look at him as the doors close. I frown. I probably shouldn't of gotten so mad at him. I sigh and lay down on my bed shutting my eyes seeing darkness. Not falling asleep. I lay there doing nothing for a while. Alright, enough. This sucks. I get up and walk over to the elevator and press the button waiting. I'm going to go in there and fucking apologize screw waiting, wait screw apologizing I'm gonna, I'm gonna- What am I going to do? The doors open and I stomp in making the lift shift a little. I feel a little uneasy as it doesn't normally do that. Not even when Murdoc and I have erhh- 'stumbled' into there before, and that's double the weight. I press the button and cross my arms waiting. It seems to take forever. The elevator stops and the doors fidget open slowly, h-has it always done that? I walk into the hall which is dimly lit, it flickers twice, and when it flickers I see nothing but pitch black. Pretty bloody creepy. I walk cautiously over to Murdoc door. When the lights go completely out I run into Murdoc room freaking out, heart beating a mile a minute.

"GAHHHH!" I scream slamming the door behind me escaping the darkness. I quickly do a ninja stance by habit and glare at the door. Then all a sudden an eruption of familiar laughter occours a few feet away from me. I let my guard down and look at Murdoc laughing his arse off. He wipes a tear from his eye.

"The fuck Dullard?" Murdoc said laughing a bit after.

"Wh-what?" I ask dumbly.

"A little afraid of the dark are we?" Murdoc asked amused.

"Erhhh, are you still mad?" I change the subject a little embarrased, with a pink color tinging my cheeks. I realize however, asking someone if they are still mad when they forget they are mad, is a really stupid thing to do.

"Nah, not really. You're just such a fuckin dirt worshipper that's all, and I'm a raging sex addict, alcoholic? Watcha gonna do?" Murdoc said as chugging down the last drop of his Zacapa rum. I was relieved Murdoc wasn't still mad. But was quite offended Murdoc calling me a 'dirt worshipper'. I lowered my eyebrows and pouted a little bit absentmindedly. Murdoc chucked the bottle somewhere after finishing it off. Murdoc then ran his finger down my chest. He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb while wrapping his free arm around my waist pullling me in close. He caught my look.

"Oh go hug a tree, fuckin yuppie" Murdoc mocked, muttering the last part. Murdoc turned his head sideways and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back as he slid his tounge across my lower lip, I parted my mouth in a moan as his hands go up my shirt. He tastes like rum and cigarettes. I get a little more urgent as I unintentionally think about how I yelled at him ealier, calling him a green sod. I pull back and stare at Murdoc biting my lip enough to bleed. Murdoc gives me a questioning gaze, removing his hands. I grab Murdoc's waist pulling myself close to him again, and start to trail kisses over to his ear. I nibble and lick on the shell of his ear. Murdoc rubs my sides as run my tounge along his jaw. I pick a spot on his neck and bite down on it, sucking as I do so. I bite down a little harder and then start to suck again, I pull away from his neck and it makes a pop noise, leaving behind a purple bruise on his neck. I smirked and Murdoc grinded against my hips making me moan from the friction.

"M-Mmmm" I purred into Murdoc's ear, originally trying to call out his name, but the rest of it just couldn't process.

"Murdoc be rougher." I commanded Murdoc. Murdoc smirked and grabbed my wrist harshly throwing me down on the bed. I laid back half on the bed, my feet touching the ground and my wrists on each side of my head. Murdoc hovers over me, our lower regions touching, he puts his hands on each side of me. I snake my arms around his neck forcing him close. He leans in ninety percent of the way and I quickly start to close the gap from the now non existant ten percent left. Murdoc dodges the kiss and goes straight for my neck. Murdoc bites me hard. I groan in pain. Murdoc starts moving his hips rubbing our erections together making me moan into his ear, making him bite down harder, but at the same time thrust harder.

"Unghf" I let out, with a series of moans. Murdoc grabs my arms from the back of his neck and pins my wrists to the bed. Theres a loud crash from outside the door and the lights go completely out. I lunge onto Murdoc hugging him and closing my eyes. I can't stand the dark here! This place is worse than Kong Studios!

"Really 2D?" Murdoc said plainly. I said nothing as I burried my head into his neck wrapping my legs around him making him fall on top of me on the bed.

"Stewart, geesh." Murdoc said not exactly complaining but more just mocking.

**. . . What happens next?**

**#1- Loud Crash Revealed.**

**#2- They go and fix the power. (#1 happens as well.)**

**#3- They Go and fix the power. (#1 remains a unexplained event.)**

**#4- More characters introduced into the story. (Hey maybe one is four...Or not.)**

**#5- 2D falls asleep. (Anything can happen with this one, honestly xD)**

**#6- 2 & 4**

**#7- 3 & 4**

**#8- 1, 2, 3 AND 4! (Just cus' like, why not.)**


	15. Replaced So Easily

**{A TIE! Between, 2, 5 and 8... Fantastic.} **

**#2- They go and fix the power, #5- 2D falls asleep, #8- 1, 2, 3 AND 4! (Loud Crash Revealed, They go and fix the power, More characters introduced into the story)**

**(I knew this was gonna end up happening, well...It's been more than 5 days, more writing...As promised. I may start doing that from now on, ya know? The longer you have to wait, the more I have to write. Seems fair... hmph.) Alright now let's see how I incorporated everything. o.O ENJOY!**

I hold onto Murdoc not wanting to pry off of him.

"Alright Dullard' come on, let's go fix the power, mate." Murdoc said while prying my arms from around him.

"But there's no light Mudz." I whined.

"Theres a flashlight by the lift doors, out in the hallway. So get uuup" Murdoc said as stomping a few steps away.I sit up and race after him. I fall right into Murdoc's back. I stumble back.

"Geesh watch it face ache." Murdoc opens the creaky door. I hold onto the back of Murdoc's shirt walking. Oh shit, fucking dark. I step on something and freak out bumping into the wall.

"AH a wall-!" I ran into Murdoc holding on to him for dear life. Murdoc lets out a sigh and continues walking, but slower. I'm sort of slowing him down a tad. heh. Murdoc pushes me off of him and I fall onto the ground landing on my arse. He then shines a flashlight in my face and I flinch. Murdoc held out his hand and by the dim light he seems to be smiling. I grin a gap toothed smile and grab his hand getting up. I seem to regain my composure. Well if I even ever had it. I stand next to Murdoc and press the button for the lift.

"The lift eh?" Murdoc asked amused.

"Well, yeah." I said smartly. We waited for about a minute or two. There are a few snickers from Murdoc. I raise an eyebrow.

"Are ya sure you pressed the button, it's not seeming to come down?" Murdoc said on the verge of tears.

"Uhh yeah, that's weird isn't it?" I said suspiciously.

"Hey 2D." Murdoc said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"How do you suppose the lift would work without any power?" Murdoc asked then shined the flashlight in my face for my reaction. My eyes go wide.

"ohhh" I said finally understanding. Murdoc busted out laughing.

"Ahahahhaha! Let's take the stairs you retarded little fuck." Murdoc said chuckling and grabbing my arm. I walk with Murdoc dumbfounded. I'm not exactly sure how we got here, but we stumbled into the engine room. I sat down on the metal floor and twiddled my thumbs. I hear Murdoc doing stuff beside me. I hear his breathing...I didn't even know he was that close. The lights turn on and an alarm starts going off.

"Ughhh, fucking reboot...wait, what?" Murdoc said turning a knob and pressing a button on some machine. He turned the siren off. Murdoc is a good three feet away and I hear breathing from the left side of me. Theres a tap on my shoulder. I look over and see...Noodle?

"Cyborg, where did you get that mask? And outfit, and how are you not in ashes right now? Or at least burnt?" I asked pulling on the collar of her shirt.

"Cyborg?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about 2D-san?" My eyes went wide and I grabbed Noodle and hugged her.

"Noodle is it really you?" I asked practically screaming in her ear. She flinched.

"What about Noodle?" Murdoc asked turning around seeing me hugging Noodle tightly.

"Oh, so you are alive. Whatever." Murdoc said going back to work. I let go of Noodle and smiled. Noodle glared at Murdoc.

"Baka Yoro" Noodle cursed in japanese. I laughed then smiled even harder and hugged her again.

"I missed you sooooo much Noods!" I said. Noodle hugged back.

"I missed you too toochi."

"So whos this cyborg?"

"W-well. Murdoc made her. Shes a cyborg you." Noodle moved her mask to the side frowning.

"An attempt at a replacement?" Noodle asked sourly.

"Well to be fair we thought you were dead." Murdoc said turning to her.

"It's nice to clarify that you would be quick to replace me." Noodle said harshly.

"It's good that your informed" Murdoc said uncaringly.

"Uhhhh wheres Russel?" I asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Around." Noodle said still glaring at Murdoc.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same." Murdoc said.

"Well considering how you would, I don't see why not. We could probably find someone nicer too, and better than you. Someone who could ACTUALLY play the el diablo." Noodle said.

"Cyborg is better than you." Murdoc said.

"No shes not." I countered having enough of him bashing Noodle.

"Thanks Toochi." Noodle said smirking. Murdoc glared at me.

"Don't let him lie to you, she is." Murdoc said.

"So Noodle let's go find Russel eh love?" I offered.

"Sure 2D." I follow Noodle up to the elevator and Murdoc glares at me the whole time. Noodle grabs her gun from the ground and I stare at her.

"There were pirates." Noodle said smiling. We got onto the elevator and the doors closed.

"So Noods. can I erhh, tell ya somefink?" I asked.

"Sure toochi, you can tell me anything." Noodle said smiling. I thought about it for a minute. Should I tell her about Murdoc and I? I don't think he would like that very much. He might beat me up or somefink. Or put two whales to watch me! Ugh I hate bloody whales!

"I hate em! Stupid whales!" I shouted. Not realizing I said it untill I saw Noodle's confused gaze.

"What's that 2D-san?" Noodle asked. I sighed.

"Well ya see, Muds has this whale watching me. And me, being bloody terrified of whales is fed up with it." Noodle nods.

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to remove the whale for you toochi?" Noodle asked smiling.

"Wow, that would be great actually. Thanks love! Now gettin' rid of it, I don't care watcha do, ya can slaughter it and cook it, feed it to sharks or somefink or eat it yourself. whotever ya want love."

"Uhh, I don't think I'll be doing any of those things 2D." Noodle said giggling.

"Then watcha gonna do?" I asked curiously.

"Do you want the whale gone 2D?"

"Very much so, yes." I said nodding frivously.

"Then don't worry about it. neh?" Noodle said smiling and pushing a button. I smiled.

"Alright." I agreed. The lift doors open to the hallway to Murdoc's room and has a large undead pink bunny demon in the middle of the room. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Fuck. The bunny is about 4 feet taller than me with two regular sized katanas sticking through it's back. The bunny has red eyes and black horns in front of it's ears. It doesn't seem to notice us so I quickly press the button to close the doors about a kagillion times. I look at Noodle who seems to be in shock. She takes a deep long inhale and exhale and talks.

"A-a new pet 2D?" She asked me.

"Not exactly." I said pushing a button.

"What was that?"

"A pink bunny." I said staring off into space.

"Mhm. And why is it...Uhhh I'm not sure what to ask. Why, just why 2D-san?" Noodle said sighing.

"Why what Noods?" I asked in a montone voice. The elevator doors opened and we went into the study.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or somefink." I said to Noodle.

"Uhh, okay. But what about the bunny?"

"Look Noodle I got like zero sleep last night, and between you, Russel, Murdoc, and the bunny. I'm overwhelmed and very exhausted. Soooo movie time. alright?"

"Sure 2D. But if you're having sleeping troubles you should of just took a few painkillers last night." Noodle said motherly after plopping down onto the couch. I sat next to her and grabbed the remote.

"Well actually I was with-" I held my tounge. Maybe I should just tell her, it's gonna slip some time. . .I ponder about it for a second and some past beatings from Murdoc started to replay in my mind, and I decided otherwise.

"So, erhhh, what do you wanna watch Noodle?" I asked hoping she wouldn't question me. I believe Noodle caught on, she let me get away with it, but her suspicion was born. Noodle finds kill bill on the listing and picks that. I rest my head on Noodle's shoulder and she kisses my cheek.

"I love you toochi" Noodle said smiling. I ruffled Noodle's hair.

"I love you too Noods"

"Should I grab a blanket?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah sure." Noodle got up and grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room. I sat up straight untill she sat right back down next to me putting the blanket over the two of us. I turned off the lights with the remote and watched the movie.

"Hey did that bloody rabbit devil spawn eat Russel or something? It's pretty big." Murdoc asked plopping down on the couch snatching the remote from me. I glared at him.

"Hey guys, I'm not sure if I'm digging that new pet of yours." Russel said while shaking the whole room walking in.

"Hiya Russ, long time mate" I said smiling.

"Hey D what's up man?" Russel sat behind the couch and looked down on us. Murdoc goes to the playboy on demand channel and picks Italian sausage fest from the choices.

"Aw come on man, Noodle doesn't need to be watching that. Fer reals." Russel reaches over and grabs the remote from Murdoc. Murdoc grumbles. Russel gives the remote to Noodle.

"Thanks Russel-san" Noodle puts kill bill back on. I smile.

"I missed you guys." I said.

"Missed ya too D" Russel said.

"I missed you as well Toochi" Noodle said lovingly. I lean my head back against the couch and can barely keep my eyes open. I finally daze off into sleep.

**NO choices this time ;3 But If you REALLY wanna feel in control, review what you want to happen next, and if you're right you can gain the satisfaction of just pretending that was the majority choice. I may just throw in your crazy ass ideas for the hell of it. So go nuts. You crazy ass mother fuckers. (: Or not. Either way, there will be a new chapter soon. YAYYY NOODLE! :D**


	16. You Can't Rape The Willing

**The fun part about no choices, I can update the next day, worry free. . ."Wow , if it's gonna be like that all the time, why not just get rid of choices completely?" **

**And to that I say. . .ENJOY :D**

I open my eyes and rub them. I fell asleep leaning on Noodle's shoulder, but she was on the right side of me. I looked at whos shoulder I'm resting on, and it's Murdoc's. I pick my head up and stare at him. Hes slouched on the couch, mouth half open, small snores coming from him and hes barely holding an open half full bottle of rum. I look around and see Noodle curled up on the couch. I smile. I love Noodle, but in a brotherly sort of way. When Murdoc would brutally beat me up, sure Russel would break his nose or somefink. But Noodle actually talked to me, and helped me patch myself up. We really bonded in Kong Studios. We used to get up before sunrise together and shoot zombies, but only on tuesday mornings. I'm not that much of an early bird. Or a bird at all, considering I'm a bloke. heh. I look over at Murdoc. He looks so, sweet? Well he at least looks like he won't try to make me swallow a knife or somefink. I stare at the wall and fink. It's so hard to be around Murdoc. He always has some sort of horrible bearier built up, whenever we got intimate it would dissapear but the slightest thing, it's built back up tenfold! Sometimes he doesn't have it at all. Sometimes hes just randomly like that. And ya know? Hes EVEN more like that since Dylan. That was my fault however. Erghhh, so much to think about. I wish Noodle was here-. OH wait! She is. She would defenitely know what to do! It's official, I'm gonna tell her tonight. I smile and bite my lip on the side. I hear Murdoc shifting beside me. I look over at Murdoc and he brushes his lips lazily over mine. We continue lazy kisses here and there for a minute. Murdoc then grabs my hair and pulls harshly.

"Ahh-" I groaned in displeasure. Murdoc shushed me. He then whispered something in my ear seductively.

"Wanna do it on Russel's back?" I dropped my jaw.

"NO" I shouted in a whisper in his ear exasperated. Murdoc snickered.

"You will." Murdoc said smirking.

"I assure you otherwise" I said completely grossed out. Murdoc grabbed me and walked me with him to the other room. He brought me into the Studio, which is the room right after this one. He slammed me into the door.

"The fuck Muds?" I asked. Murdoc knelt down and started unbuttoning my pants.

"What are you doing?!" I asked shocked. Murdoc glared up at me.

"They're right in there you know" I said gesturing behind me.

"And they're not going to find out." Murdoc said while bringing my pants down to around my ankles.

"What do you mean they're not going to-" I bit my lip as Murdoc licked down my crotch. I gulped.

"Find out." I squeaked faintly. I held in my moans as Murdoc lapped his tounge over it. Murdoc then put the whole thing in his mouth and I gasped. He started humming and a long moan escaped from the back of my throat. I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

"Murdoc stop!" I unintentionally shouted. Oh no, what if they heard it. Wait good, they should know I'm practically being raped right now.

"Stop-" Murdoc then started bobbing his head up and down.

"St-stop" I said half heartedly. Murdoc continued, I bucked my hips forward slightly as Murdoc quickened his pace. I started letting out loud moans.

"Unnnghf" I moaned a little louder.

"F-fuck" I let out in complete bliss as I came. Murdoc swallowed and smirked. I stood there akwardly.

"Hey 2D" I looked at Murdoc whos face was close to mine now. He kissed me and I frowned pretty much tasting myself.

"You're an asshole." Murdoc smirked.

"I've been called worse by better" Murdoc ruffled my hair then pushed me out of the way, walking out. I pulled my boxers and pants up. I rebuttoned and zipped them before following suit and heading back into the study. Noodle and Russel were sleeping when I left, not sure about now. Murdoc then came out of nowhere and grabbed me behind the lift out of sight.

"Tell either of them, and you're dead" Murdoc then pulled a book and the book case opened and he started walking down the mysterious stairs. The bookshelf closed behind him. The staircase then reopened and Murdoc punched me square in the eye.

"That's for Noodle, I know she heard you, make up some bullshit, I don't give a fuck. But don't do it. I will hurt you." Murdoc said whispering, turning on his heel and going back down the stairs, the shelf closing for a final time. I looked at myself by the dim refelction on the lift. Yep, it's a shiner alright. I touched it and it stung. Ow, still ripe. I walked to the couch and saw Noodle watching some foreign show. I sat next to her.

"Good Mornin' Noods." I said with a half smile. She looked at me with a mixed look. She seemed to be registering the bruise between the noises. She then pursed her lips in thought then spoke.

"What happened 2D?" She asked. OH Murdoc gave me an unwanted blow job behind the door then punched me in the eye, it's all good though. I sighed.

"Just a tiff with Murdoc, He punched me other places too, but erhh, this is the only place it marked I believe." I said while scanning my arms and pulling up my shirt for bruises and cuts I know aren't there. I put my shirt down and stared at Noodle.

"Y-you shouldn't let him do that stuff to you 2D-san." Noodle said carefully. I really wanted to tell Noodle, and get some needed advice, but now Murdoc seemed to have a say in it.

"Y-yeah I know." I said looking down to the left.

"Would you like Russel to do something about it?" Noodle asked. Russel woke up to the sound of his name.

"Wh-what?" Russel asked sitting up and looking at us. Russel saw the bruise.

"Aw man, we been here for just a night and hes already done something to you. Don't worry D' I got this." Russel said cracking his knuckles.

"No Russ, it's fine." I said worringly.

"What? Come on D' lemme make it even. Right in his left eye." Russel said smirking.

"N-no really. Don't hurt him. It's alright, I'm alright." I said reassuringly.

"2D when did ya turn into such a hippie, man." I frowned.

"Russel-san I think it's good that 2D adapted more of his budist nature." I smiled.

"Thanks Noodle." Russel rolled his eyes.

"So, what is there to do on this, pink island thing toochi?"

"Well, I could give you guys a tour." I offered.

"Sure sounds great man." Russel said.

"Alright" Noodle agreed smiling.

**HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT- You make pick one thing that shall happen on this lovely tour.**

**#1- The family pet that everyone is afraid of captures someone.**

**#2- Noodle finds out.**

**#3- Absolutely none of these choices.**

**#4- Cyborg mysteriously revived, or Murdoc just fixed her. Either way shes back, and armed.**

**#5- #1 & #4 (BATTLE)**

**#6- #1, #2, & #4. **


	17. Musical Property

**#5- BATTLE (Hey, so I broke my mouse on my computer due to anger issues, so I wrote most of this chapter off an iPod..Enjoy) [Yeah, I still exist. I've been overly busy and completely unmotivated in my spare time, sorry. :P Gonna get back into the jist of things now.~ Promise. (:]**

I get up off the couch and lead Noodle and Russel to the study. We walk through the metal door and the memory of what Murdoc did to me against this door replays in my mind, making my cheeks flush and palms get sweaty. I swallow harshly and cough lightly, trying to recompose myself.

"S-So, this is the Studio." I said shakily.

"Yo D, you alright man?"

"Y-yeah, -ahem- yeah. Just fine. Thanks Russ." I said reassuringly.

"No prob man." Russel said while patting me on the back.

"The computer right there is what Murdoc uses to edit the songs he forces me to sing." I said casually.

"I have a question." Noodle said while raising her hand. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"What exactly happened in here when Murdoc 'did what he did'?" Noodle asked carefully after lowering her hand. I frowned as color spalshed back on my face. I scratch my arm and look away from her for a minute.

"Erhh" I said while trying to quickly figure out how I'm going to answer that.

"2D-san, don't you trust me enough to tell me what really happened?" Noodle pried, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I-I, uh. Um, well It's not that I don't trust you Noods. I-it would uh actually be great to tell you and get your thoughts on the situation" I smiled nervously at her.

"B-but" I trailed off before being cut off.

"But what?" Noodle pried.

"Wait, Murdoc beat up 2D right?" Russel asked.

"Not exactly" I confessed.

"Then where did ya get that black eye?" Russel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mudz" I said.

"Sooo, he did beat you up?" Russel asked in attempt to piece things together.

"Yes, sorta. But not for the reason you would think." I said carefully.

"Yo, this is mad confusing man. If ya continue on with this shit, I'm gonna have to swipe a few pills from you. Let's talk about this later, aight?" Russel said.

"Yeah, alright." I agreed.

"Soo, wanna see my room?"

"Sure 2D-san, but how about we go in order so we aren't all over the place alright?"

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." I agreed smiling.

"Next stop Study." I said gesturing towards the door.

_-MEANWHILE-_

Cyborg opens her eyes and looks up towards the grey cieling. Cyborg sits up looking straight ahead of her, turning her body and jumping off the grid table. Cyborg then examined her body, seeing no marks or evidence of fire. Cyborg turns her head sideways and parts her lips slightly as about eight bullets fly out within that second.

"Full ammo." Cyborg said in a cold montone voice. She looks beside her where a pile of guns and weapons lay. Cyborg puts the belt around her waist, buckling it. Cyborg then grabs her guns and throws the straps around her arm and across her back. Cyborg stuffs a knife in the left side of her right boot. Cyborg then grasps the machine gun in her hands, she holds it up to her chest and stomps out of the room.

As climbing up the infinite amount of stairs a paper flitters out of Cyborg's back pocket. Cyborg catches glimpse and shoots right through the middle of it, mid-air. After quickly evaluating the item, Cyborg grabs it before it ever touches the ground. Cyborg scans the paper over.

The paper has a picture of the large pink rabid bunny with two katanas sticking out of it's back. The bunny is circled in red marker with the work 'KILL' written over it. Cyborg nods in understanding and stuffs the paper back in her pocket continuing up the stairs. After finished making it up the abundant amount of steps, cyborg kicked down the book case making wood scatter around.

Cyborg spots the pink bunny from around the corner, she loads her gun and steps over the bookcase. There erupts a loud growl from the rabbit, Cyborg runs around the corner.

"2D-San!" Noodle screams. Noodle is pinned down by the bunny's paw. I was knocked out as the bunny held me tightly against it's grip. Noodle had sent Russel off earlier to go get Murdoc, reassuring Russel that she could handle it.

Cyborg aimed her gun at the bunny who was now looking straight at her, aware of her presence. Cyborg shot a bullet that just barely skid the rabbits cheek as the pink monstrosity hopped through window to the outside, still carrying me with it. Glass shattered everywhere. Noodle and Cyborg made eye contact. Noodle picked her self up and brushed off the debris.

"So, you're the replacement I was told of." Noodle stated sourly, looking back at Cyborg, who had the expression of a brick.

"It appears so." Cyborg said dully, still grasping her machine gun up to her chest. Cyborg takes a quick look out the shattered window and back to Noodle.

"Excuse me, I have to go slaughter a rabbit brutally." Cyborg said, then walking towards the window to scope out the tracks. Noodle smirked and grabbed her gun from across the room, swiping it from the floor and throwing it into her chest, she then stood next to Cyborg.

"Why brutally?" Noodle asked still holding her smirk, obviously amused.

"Murdoc doesn't like his property being tampered with." Cyborg said while opening the latch on her gun checking the ammo.

"Yeah, like the window? It's wrecked pretty badly." Noodle said while gesturing around her.

"No, 2D" Cyborg said casually.

"Oh?" Noodle questioned.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. His 'musical property', so he can force him to sing more of his songs. Bastard." Noodle said. Cyborg stared at Noodle. Cyborg was probably calculating how Noodle wouldn't know about the things 2D and Murdoc have been doing.

"Let's go." Cyborg said before leaping out of the window. Noodle followed after and they landed on their feet. They looked at eachother and nodded running after the tracks of the bunny.

**To be continued within 48 hours. . .(Battle will happen in next chapter.) **


	18. Cyborg Will Handle It, Yeah?

Russel and Murdoc walked out through the lift into the mess of the study. Both of them exchange glances before continuing on. Murdoc looks around him seeing books scattered around and torn, shards of glass everywhere and pieces of shattered wood. Russel shakes his head.

"What the fuck, man? Noods said she could handle it" Russel let out a large sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed. Murdoc steps over the glass carefully and walks to the window. A certain paper catches Murdoc's attention and he kneels down picking up the paper. Murdoc stares at the note that he had slipped into Cyborg's pocket after repairing her earlier. It has a gunshot straight through the middle of it. Murdoc smirks.

"Cyborg will handle it, yeah?" Murdoc said reassuring Russel. Murdoc then stood up grabbing a lighter from his pocket.

"I bet you she saved Noodle's ass too." Murdoc said proudly while lighting the paper on fire and dropping it to the ground. Russel was baffled.

"Uh, well. Should we go after them?" Russel asked, while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Murdoc turned to him and smirked.

"Sure, why the fuck not." Murdoc said while playing his devious smirk. Russel climbed out the window, being so big he easily touched ground. He grabbed Murdoc through the window and placed him next to him. Murdoc frowned at the manhandling but let it go, for now. Murdoc followed after the tracks and soon saw the sight being played out from a far. As he got closer he got more of a view.

The bunny swipes at Cyborg harshly missing as Cyborg jumps up onto his paw shooting bullets around her. To the rabbit, these bullets were mere paper cuts. Noodle shot at it's face and the attention was back on her. Noodle just bearly dodged a blow from the rabbit this time. Murdoc just stood and watched from a distance.

"The fuck are you doing? Aren't you gonna help them?" Russel asked.

"What about you lard ass? You're about as big as the damn thing, I'm unarmed, the fuck help would I be?" Murdoc snapped at Russel. Russel frowned.

"...Dammnit" Russel said defeated as he walked over to the scene. Murdoc smirked looking away from the battle to scope out where faceache might be. Murdoc looked off into the distance and saw 2D propped up against a tree, knocked out. Murdoc started walking towards him when the bunny stood in front of his path. Murdoc was looking straight into the rabbit's eyes. The bunny suddenly left his sight when-

"Murdoc look out!" Noodle shouted as Murdoc was knocked out cold by the queer pink bunny demon thing. Cyborg, Noodle and Russel all ran after the bunny as it snatched Murdoc and quickly grabbed 2D, hopping off with the two. Russel was the first to catch up with the bunny as Russel finally got a grasp on the thing and pulled it back by it's tail making it growl in anger, releasing Murdoc and 2D onto the ground with a loud thud. The bunny turned around and attempted to grab Russel when he grabbed back, deflecting the bunny's attempt. Russel wrestled with the bunny. Russel shoved the bunny and it fell back a few steps. Cyborg and Noodle sneaked around the two over to 2D and Murdoc. Cyborg grabbed 2D bridal style while Noodle dragged Murdoc by his feet so his face would hit the ground while she dragged him on purpose. Cyborg smirked and proceeded with bringing them off to a secure location. Russel is pushed onto his back by the bunny. Russel grabs hold back onto the bunny by the two katanas sticking out of the pink fur. Russel harshly drags the swords cutting down the pink bunny's back with the katana's making blood pool everywhere. The bunny goes limp once again this day. Russel pushes the lifeless creature off. The rabbit slumps to the side of him. Russel stands up and trys wiping off some of the blood, turning his back to the slaughtered rabbit. Cyborg marches toward Russel. Russel stands there dumbfounded. Cyborg points a huge rocket launcher at him and he ducks as a large missle flys over his head striking the rabbit causing an explosion, sending Russel flying, along with cottontail guts. Cyborg drops the launcher and simply turns on her heal walking back to her creator. Noodle stares at Cyborg.

"Russel didn't follow you?" Noodle asked looking around her.

"The explosion sent him flying." Cyborg stated out plainly while sitting down next to the unconscious Murdoc. Noodle frowned.

"And, you didn't go check if he was alright or where he landed?" Noodle asked in a concerned tone.

"No." Cyborg said callously. Noodle sighed.

"I'll be back" Noodle said getting up and walking off to find Russel. Cyborg sits there boredly. Murdoc opens his eyes and Cyborg stares at him feeling indifferent.

"Cyborg" Murdoc said while sitting up and grasping his head. Murdoc groaned.

"Erghhhh, S-sod off.." Murdoc said while laying back down. Cyborg walked off and away. Murdoc looked beside him and grabbed a hold of 2D's shoulders. Murdoc shook him with the little strength he had. 2D's eyes peeled open. 2D groaned in displeasure. Murdoc looked around to make sure no one was watching and he pulled 2D close to him.

"You ok, love?" Murdoc said whispering onto 2D's lips. Murdoc held onto 2D's hips. 2D bit his lip.

"Not completely." 2D admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Murdoc questioned while rubbing 2D's sides lightly. 2D propped himself up by the back of his elbows. Murdoc ghosted over 2D's lips just barely touching them. 2D put his arms around Murdoc's neck and leaned to the side.

"I feel like shit." 2D said.

"Oh?" Murdoc purred into 2D's ear.

"Y-yeah." 2D said shakily. Murdoc suddenly licked the shell of 2D's ear making a small moan escape from 2D. 2D blushed slightly.

"Feelin' any better then?" Murdoc asked smirking. 2D thought about it and frowned.

"No not real-" 2D said while being caught off by Murdoc's lips crashing into his. 2D melts into his touch as Murdoc smoothly slides his hands lower and lower stroking 2D's thigh and slowly moving his hand farther up.

"Unghf" 2D replied to Murdoc huskily in his ear when he grabs at his member through his jeans.

"M-Mudz." 2D said.

"Hm?" Murdoc grunted as licking 2D's neck.

"I-I want t-t go, ouch." 2D said as Murdoc bit down hard on 2D's shoulder. 2D was starting push away when Murdoc started kissing the bruised spot and running his tounge along it.

"2D, I was worried." Murdoc said looking into 2D's black eyes. 2D smiled and clung to Murdoc tightly. Murdoc put his arms around the singer and they sat there for a while just holding eachother close. 2D was grinning like an idiot, and Murdoc held a light smile. Cyborg interupted the two with a tap on the head with her gun.

"Russel and Noodle are inside." Cyborg said.

"Fucking great. Now sod off." Murdoc said. 2D frowned.

"Thanks for letting us know Cyborg" 2D said with a welcoming smile as sitting up. Murdoc took a cigaratte out and held it in front of Cyborg.

"Go on, make yourself useful." Murdoc said annoyed. Cyborg lit it with a flamethrower almost burning Murdoc. After doing so Cyborg walked in the other direction. Murdoc blew the smoke out and handed 2D the cigaratte as 2D gratefully accepted it taking a well needed drag. 2D inhaled letting the smoke fill him and exhaled the smoke in little rings, smiling at his creation. Murdoc snatches the cigaratte from him and gets up walking away. 2D gets up and walks after him.

**Soooo, tell me watcha want, watcha really really want. ;) (You can hate me all you want, wannabe is fucking catchy.)**

**#1- I want Noodle to find out already!**

**#2- I want to see more of Murdoc's sweet side!**

**#3- I want that bunny to never come back!**

**#4- I want to see Cyborg and Noodle get along.**

**#5- I want to see Cyborg and Noodle to not get along so much.**

**#6- I want none of these things!**


	19. Cheesey doodles Over Common sence

#1-Noodle finds out. (Anything can happen. . .Be warned. [: )

Murdoc and I had just done weed in the other room. Mind you this weed, was laced, cost a big chunk of money and we had so much more left. We were told the effects get stronger as the day goes on. We smelled food so we stumbled into the kitchen with the munchies. I sit across from Murdoc at the kitchen table. Noodle and Cyborg are around somewhere. Russel is cooking on the stove humming to himself. I tap on the table and say nothing. I daze in and out, feeling pretty good. Murdoc leans on his left hand and just stares at me. I'm not sure what to do, so I just look down at the table. I grab a sharpie from my back pocket and start writing on the table. I write '2D was NOT here, shhhhhh.' I then started to sketch a monkey. A few minutes go by and I look up at Murdoc. Murdoc smirks at me and looks away. Murdoc catches my gaze and stares at me again. Murdoc then lightly kicks my foot with his putting his hand down on the table. He does it again and I kick back this time smiling. I put the cap back on the marker and leave it on the table. Murdoc looks over at Russel, so I look over too. Russel is still turned the other way cooking. Me and Murdoc look back at eachother. Murdoc gestures his hand towards him and I lean in a bit. Murdoc leans forward and tugs the collar of my shirt bringing me more toward him. Murdoc presses his lips against mine. He parts slightly and diverts his eyes to Russel. I push my lips back against his, knowing Russel is pretty much in his own world right now. Murdoc snakes his arms around my neck. I start to nip at Murdoc's bottom lip. I can tell he likes it because he starts rubbing my neck with his thumb. Murdoc parts away slightly again and I bump my leg on the table. It makes a loud noise.

"Ouch!" I shouted, Murdoc and I quickly moved away from eachother. Russel looked back at us, we're both staring at him with wide eyes.

"The fuck are you two doing?" Russel asked. I let out a few snorts and start laughing, Murdoc joined in. Russel rolls his eyes and goes back to cooking.

"Whatever." Russel said.

"ahahhahaha" Murdoc laughed and clutched his gut.

"Hehhehehhe" I giggle a little more. Our laughter started to dim down and I wiped a tear from my eye smiling at Murdoc. Murdoc smiled at me, both hands propping up his face.

"Again?" I whispered to Murdoc. Murdoc smirked leaning in. There was a loud sound and I turned my head towards the door. Cyborg crashed through the door landing on her arse. Noodle then stomped in running towards her with a katana. Cyborg rolled to the side dodging the attack. The katana went straight through the floor and Cyborg kicked at Noodle. Noodle grabbed her leg when Russel grabbed the both of them, holding them away from eachother. That was so sweet.

"What's this all about Noods?" Russel asked Noodle.

"We were fighting." Cyborg said plainly. Russel sighed.

"Well, I know that." Russel said.

"It wasn't for real, Russel-san." Noodle finally piped in. Russel put them down and Cyborg pulled the katana out of the ground handing it to Noodle.

"Arigato" Noodle said smiling at Cyborg. Russel sighed again, grabbing at his head.

"Just, sit" Russel commanded. Russel went back to cooking. Cyborg sat facing away from Russel. Noodle sat across from Cyborg.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Noodle asked. Murdoc and I exchnged glances. I choke back a laugh. I looked back at Noodle.

"Nofink, why where you and Cyborg fighting?" I asked changing the subject.

"We were just evaluating eachother's abilities." Cyborg said.

"Master, she asked me what of the relationship between you and Stuart Pot. I told her I would check back with you. Do you mind clarifying exactly-" Cyborg said, interrupted.

"Sod off for a second I'm getting a call." Murdoc opens his phone and pretends to have a call, walking towards the other room. He looks back and puts his hand on the lower half of the phone.

"I have to take this." Murdoc said in a loud whisper before he exited. I had to stop myself from laughing. I smiled a wide grin and looked over at Cyborg, emotionless. Very creepy. Sorta a buzzkill. Then over at Noodle, she was dripping in frustration, anger, and suspicion.

"We're pretty high right now, looking down on god kinda shit..." I admitted smiling. I put my head down on the table I looked at the monkey I drew from a very close distance.

"Wow, this looks horrid." I laughed. Noodle sighed. Noodle got up and opened the cabinet grabbing a huge ass thing of cheesy doodles. I looked up and smiled so hard.

"For meeee?" I squeeked. Noodle was amused.

"Yes, 2D-san." She said smiling. I got up and hugged her.

"Now, let me go and sit down. We're gonna play a game." Noodle said smiling deviously.

"Last time I heard something like that I was watching saw." I said stumbling into the chair. Noodle rolled her eyes. I sat next to Cyborg. Noodle sat across from me.

"Ok, every question you answer you get a cheesey doodle." Noodle said. I nodded in understanding, giggling a little.

"What really happened when you got that black eye?" Noodle asked.

"Can I have more than one, I think this one is worth at least five." I said.

"Fine, five cheesey doodles for the truth, go."

"Murdoc gave me a blowjob behind the door, then gave me a black eye, telling me to make up somefink." I admitted. Russel turned slowly towards me, his jaw dropped.

"Aw come on, man." Russel said disgusted, shaking his head and stirring the stew. Noodle had wide eyes, obviously not expecting to hear that at all. Noodle gulps and nods. She shoves five cheesey doodles across the table towards me. I grab them and scarf three of them down, now working on the fourth.

"Next question, love?" I asked, mouth full.

"R-right." Noodle said taking a deep breath. I gulped the last doodle and stared at the bag.

"After all the questions, can I just have the bag?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"S-sure 2D-san." Noodle said.

"2D, where you planning on ever telling me this kind of thing was going on?" Noodle asked sadly.

"Noods, I've wanted to tell you since Murdoc pushed me into a chair claiming to be not that bad of a kisser." I admitted. Noodle smiled. It felt good to finally tell Noodle all of these things, even if I was high and my motives was that sodding bag of cheesey doodles. Damn I love cheesey doodles. Noodle pushed three more doodles towards me.

"And that was the first time he kissed you?" Noodle asked curiously. I nodded stuffing my face with doodles. Noodle shoved more towards me.

"How many time have you guys had sex?" Noodle asked.

"Oral, or-?" I asked.

"This is NOT good for my mental health." Russel said interupting. I laughed a little and avoided the question for his sake.

"I've really missed you guys, when I first got here it was hell, he beat me up and called me a poof. Me! Later on, hes the one who kissed me, I mean, I did kiss back the second time but..." I trailed off. Noodle shoved the whole bag towards me.

"Wh-what do you not want to hear anymore?" I asked sadly.

"NO." Russel said. Noodle rolled her eyes and grabbed an mp3 player out of her boot. She handed it to him and he smiled.

"Thanks Noods." Russel said smiling.

"No problem Russel-san." Noodle said sitting down across from me. Russel put the headphones in.

"I do 2D-san. Your just kinda answering things for yourself now, so go ahead." Noodle said smiling. Murdoc walks in and sits down next to me taking the cheese doodles and eating a few. I stare at him smiling.

"Hiya Muds." I said reaching into the bag and grabbing three more cheese doodles. Murdoc flips Noodle off and smirks. Noodle waits for Murdoc to be in the middle of a bite.

"2D I don't like your boyfriend." Noodle said smiling. Murdoc and I both start to choke.

"Wh-Whot?!" Murdoc glares at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"How the fuck does she know?" Murdoc said pissed off.

"I would like to state out that I was unfairly bribed!" I said raising my hand.

"Whot!?" Murdoc frowned crossing his arms.

"One does not simply pass up cheesey doodles, especially when your high off your arse with an extreme case of munchies." I said like it was an obvious rule. But it is, cheesey doodles over common sence...always.

**What happens next? [So, like cheesey doodles, wouldn't you do the same? (;] (Look at my excessive amount of choices, heck yeah. Still not enough.)**

**#1- Murdoc hits 2D. (Noodle stops him.)**

**#2- Murdoc hits 2D. (Success.)**

**#3- Murdoc refuses to share the rest of the cheesey doodles with a sell out.**

**#4- Murdoc gets over it.**

**#5- Go watch a movie or something till the food is done.**

**#6- All but #1.**

**#7- All But #2.**

**#8- #1 and #3.**

**#9- #1 and #4.**

**#10- #2 and #3.**

**#11- #2 and #4.**


	20. I Trust You, That's A Bigger Deal To Me

**#2- & #3 (Tie) [Here we go. . . I already started writing it before someone broke the tie. So myeh.]**

_"One does not simply pass up cheesey doodles, especially when your high off your arse with an extreme case of munchies." _After that, Murdoc plunked me on the back of the head. I looked over at him with a frown. I reached over to take a cheesey doodle and he snatched the bag away from me and smacked my hand.

"No cheese doodles for you." Murdoc said sternly.

"What, why?" I plead with wide eyes.

"Cus' your a soddin sellout, that's why!" Murdoc yelled at me. Noodle got up and went to the pantry, she brought back another bag of cheesey doodles and handed it to me. I smiled. I looked over at Murdoc and stuck my tounge out. Murdoc arched an eyebrow.

"Twelve are we?" Murdoc asked sourly. I stuck my tounge out at him again holding my thumbs up to my cheeks waving my hands up and down opposite directions, humming 'nanannana'. I put my hands down and smiled a wide grin at him as I opened the cheesey doodles. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched me. I ended up popping the bag and all the cheesey doodles spilled out on the other side and onto my lap. I shifted around and a few fell to the floor. Murdoc chuckled. I darted my eyes toward him as he grabbed a doodle from my lap. He didn't break contact as he ate it. As reaching for another one, he brushed against my crotch slowly, now grabbing a few more. I let out a sigh and bit my lip looking down to the left of me. When I looked back up he had moved his chair closer. Murdoc then grabbed my crotch full on and I gasped.

"M-Murdoc.." I said looking over where Noodle used to sit. Shes gone. I look back at Murdoc whose eyes are glossy and dilated.

"Feel good?" Murdoc started rubbing slowly, teasingly slow on my crotch. I lolled my head back slightly, relaxing. I heard Noodle sit back down at the table. Murdoc retracted his hand and I let out a sigh. I looked over at Noodle. Noodle was looking down at a magazine twirling her hair with her index finger. She looked up at me and caught my gaze, she smiled at me and I looked back over at Murdoc who smirked at me. Murdoc grabbed a cheesey doodle from my lap and ate it staring at me with that infamous smirk of his. Noodles phone starts to ring and she picks it up.

"Moshi, moshi?" Noodle said picking up her phone and walking out the room. I pick up a few doodles from my lap and shove them in my mouth. Murdoc quickly catches my lips with his, eating the cheesey doodle out of my mouth and pulling back.

"Hey!" I said in a laugh. I smiled at him, with my eye brows arched. He scrunched up his face at me and I erupted into a giggle fit. He joined me in my laughing attack. I breathed in harshly choking my laughter back. I rested my arms on his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck giggling. I breathed in his scent of smoke and rum. Oddly appealing.

"You smell good Muds" Murdoc grabbed hold of my hips and started rubbing my sides soothingly. I pulled away from Murdoc's neck and turned my head slighty to the left pecking Murdoc on the lips. Murdoc put his hand on the back of my head and crashed our lips back together. I parted my lips as Murdoc leaned in and grabbed my tounge, he started to suck it as he moved his tounge around mine. Murdoc then ran his tounge along the inside of my mouth. Murdoc then pulled back and a string a saliva followed. I panted a tad.

"Guys!" Noodle sang as walking in the room. I looked over at Noodle who approached us with a wide smile.

"Yea?" I asked smiling back. Noodle's smile just brightens up my day whenever I see it, truly.

"Someone is here." Noodle said. This grabbed Murdoc's attention.

"Who?" Murdoc asked.

"Repair guy" Noodle said while brushing hair out of her eyes, it fell back afterword.

"Why?" Murdoc asked dumbly picking some dirt out of his nails.

"Uhmmm, have you seen all the damage around here?" Noodle said. Murdoc and I looked at eachother confused.

"Guys, don't tell me you didn't know that there is a plane through the steps!?" Noodle questioned exasperated.

"Ohh" Murdoc and I said in unision realizing. I laughed a bit at that.

"Yeah, there really is quite a bit of damage around here, yeah?" Murdoc said.

"Well, anyway. This repair guy is pretty cute. What was his name, Dylan was it?" Noodle trailed off. It felt as though my heart stopped for a second. Dylan? Shit. I looked over at Murdoc who seemed annoyed.

"Late twenties, light brown hair. The bloke probably has gloves with the fingers cut out or somefink?" I asked shakily. Please say no! Noodle turned her head slightly to the right.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Noodle asked curiously.

"He fixed the lift last time he was here." I said looking down, a payne of guilt washing over me from the memories of the events that foretook when Dylan was last here.

"Oh? Well he seems nice." Noodle said blushing.

"Fixing the lift wasn't the only thing the bloke did." Murdoc said annoyed. I looked over at Murdoc with my mouth agape.

"Is, is there something I'm missing out on here, neh?" Noodle asked looking at both of us.

"Tell her bout' the lad, yeah Dullard'?" Murdoc said with a devious amused smirk on his face. I could see the pain in his eyes. I bit my lip. I rejected the question completely and turned to Murdoc.

"Muds. You know it didn't mean nuffin with him." I said reassuring Murdoc. Murdoc cupped my chin and rested his forehead against mine.

"Stewart, I trust you." Murdoc said. I held a confused gaze. What's with that so suddenly? I stared into his eyes searching for the answer.

"It's a bigger deal to me than I love you." Murdoc said honestly. A warm rush flowed through my spine. I pushed my lips against his passionately. Murdoc smiled into the kiss.

"Awwwww~" Noodle chimed in, Murdoc frowned and pulled back.

"Shuduuuup" Murdoc said looking away embarrased.

"Oh, no. Don't let me ruin your fun. Go ahead." Noodle said while gesturing with her hand for us to continue. I smiled. Murdoc crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, acting annoyed.

"Well, if you are finished, then mind telling me what happened when Dylan was here?" Noodle asked smiling and staring intently at us.

"I sorta of lead Dylan on unintentionally, but in a way in which it was my fault cus' I probably could of handled it in a better way and we kissed a couple times." I said plainly.

"Oh?" Noodle questioned.

"The stew is ready" Russel announced as taking the earbuds out of his ears and pouring the stew in the bowls.

"Stew?" Murdoc asked. Russel put the bowls in front of each of us.

"Rabbit stew." Russel said smiling.

"Do you think it would be ok if I asked Dylan to come join us for dinner?" Noodle asked looking over to the both of us.

"Dylan? Whos Dylan?!" Russel asked in a concerned tone.

"Hes the repair man." Noodle said.

"Please, hes hardly a man. The lad is in his early twenties!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it." Russel said, shrugging his broad shoulders with a warm smile.

"Murdoc? 2D? What do you think?" Noodle asked out of concern and disdain.

**Well? Is Dylan going to eat dinner with all of them?**

**#1-Suggest to bring some stew down for him.**

**#2-2D says no, Murdoc agrees.(Absolutely not.)**

**#3-2D says yes, Murdoc says no.(Muds, let's try to be adults about this.)**

**#4-Murdoc says yes, 2D says no.(Muds ya sure? Why noooot!)**

**#5-2D says yes, Murdoc agrees. (Fuck it, why not)**


	21. Lets Fuck With Murdoc

**#2-2D says no, Murdoc agrees.(Absolutely not.)**

_"Murdoc? 2D? What do you think?" Noodle asked out of concern and disdain. _Murdoc and I locked eyes for a split second.

"Nope" I said looking back at Noodle.

"Not a chance, love." Murdoc interjected. Russel handed spoons out and I grabbed mine, scooping the soup into my mouth immediately. It's pretty good. Noodle giggled and smiled at us.

"Ok" Noodle chimed while swirling the rabbit chunks around with her spoon. Cyborg entered the room brandishing a tape that she holds up to her chest.

"Captain Niccals. I have the cassette you wanted." Cyborg said. Murdoc put his spoon down and followed Cyborg towards the door.

"Murdoc?" I called out just before he entered the doorway.

"Whot?" Murdoc asked innocently.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I-erh, have something to do really quick.." Murdoc said.

"I'll come with you." I said happily, getting up from my chair and standing next to Murdoc.

"No can do, Tuss-pot. Now go sit down and eat." Murdoc says while waving me away. I roll my bottom lip over and stare at him. Murdoc looks at Russel and Noodle who are intently watching us. Obviously not wanting to stir their curiosity up anymore, he reluctantly agrees.

"J-just stay out of my way." Murdoc sighs and walks through the doorway. After out of sights of Russel and Noodle I decide it would be fun to mess with Murdoc a tad. I just want to get on his nerves. That's all. Yeah, let's fuck with Murdoc. As Murdoc walks in front of me following Cyborg, I trace my hand down his spine slowly mimicking a spider. Murdoc growls and turns around, swiping my hand away.

"Stop." Murdoc said annoyed turning his back to me.

"Eheh heh heh" I giggle. Murdoc starts walking again and I smile. We enter a room full of screens. The walls are filled with different sizes of screens, all turned off except for one with an image of the jetty being displayed. My gaze trails back to Murdoc, I tug on his hair hard and he looks over me. I whistle a nameless tune and look away teetering back and forth with my hands folded in front of me. Murdoc grumbles something incoherent and starts walking again. I catch up to him and think about what else to do. I do the spider thing with both hands, all over his back. I get no responce so I give him a shove. He stops and turns around.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Murdoc asks. I laugh and peck him on the lips. Murdoc rolls his eyes and turns back around, walking again. We all go through a random passage in the wall. We enter through another doorway and turn walking down a long hall. I poke Murdoc on his shoulder and he ingores me. I poke him again, and again. I give up after a while and sigh. I decide to start calling his name.

"Muuuuudss." My words start to echo through the long room.

"Muuuuuuuuuuds"

"Muuuurdoc"

"Murdoooooooc"

"Muddy Murdooooc"

"Murdoc Mc Muuuuuds. Murdoc grumbles in frustration.

"Muddy Mc Mur-" Murdoc cuts me off.

"SHUTUP, SHUTUP, Shut the fuck up!" Murdoc yells in front of me. I laugh pretty hard at that.

"You're cute when your mad." I said playfully. Murdoc turned his head and eyed me. I winked at him and he frowned. Murdoc looked back ahead of him.

"Sodding poof." Murdoc mumbled, walking a little faster. I caught up to Murdoc and stood in front of him making him stop in his tracks. Murdoc crosses his arms.

"Whot now?" I looked at him biting my lip.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for messing with you." I lied innocently twirling my hair with my finger. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"Liar." Murdoc said smirking. I smiled and looked down at his shirt.

"Hey theres something on your shirt." I pointed to his chest. When he looked down I caught his lips with mine putting my hands on his shoulders. I pulled back and looked at his expression. Murdoc suddenly grabbed my shoulder pushing me back towards him and cupping my chin tightly.

"Stop being so fucking adorable, yeah?" Murdoc said with gritted teeth.

"Would you like me to complete the task at hand myself?" Cyborg asked. Murdoc snapped back into it and let go.

"Ahem, No- no. I got it. Proceed." Murdoc said. Murdoc walked along with Cyborg. I listened to their conversation.

"So the other 'guests' are ready to be returned now, correct?" Cyborg asked.

"Them? They can go back to their unsuccessful lives now, yeah." Murdoc said.

"So I assume you have the key to the safe." Cyborg said. Murdoc points to his necklace. Cyborg nods.

"Murdoc, what safe?" I ask with peaked curiosity.

"The one I keep things in that I rather people not touch." Murdoc said sourly.

"Are we almost there?" I ask.

"Well actually." Murdoc trailed off. We entered through one last doorway into a room with a huge safe. It's twice Russel's size if not more.

"You, stay outside." Murdoc said to me.

"Yes sir, captain Niccals sir!" I said happily while saluting him. Murdoc sighs.

"The fuck is up with you today.." Murdoc trails off while removing his inverted cross necklace. Murdoc grabs my shoulders and turns me away from the safe. Murdoc puts his face right in front of mine.

"Now, I want you to stay right here. Don't move." Murdoc said sternly. I nodded. Murdoc turned to walk away and I crashed my lips against his. Murdoc tried to pull back but I just pressed back against him. Murdoc eventually gave in and I kissed his lips tasting them and moving mine needily against his. Murdoc slid his tounge against my lips and grabbed my tounge with his, sucking it as he moves his hand up my shirt.

"Sir." Cyborg interupts. Murdoc retracts his hand and pulls back. I bite my lip on the side and cross my arms staring at him.

"Just" Murdoc looks me up and down with half lidded eyes.

"Just, stay." Murdoc said with those final words. I sat on the ground and waited for Murdoc. I hear the sound of the large metal door to the safe opening behind me. My curiosity peaks but my obedience stays in tact.

"Alright Dullard'. How bout we head back and finish eating. Alright, love?" Murdoc suggested. I got up and smiled.

"Alright." I agreed. We start walking back, we exit through the large doorway, now walking back into the long hall.

"Hey Muds." I said.

"Hm?" Murdoc grunted.

"Who are the other guests?" I asked.

"What are you-" Murdoc trailed off thoughtfully.

"Oh, right. Them... They're uh, just some celebrity sods I kidnapped and brought here to sing and rap." Murdoc said casually.

"Oh?" I questioned absentmindedly.

"Well don't waffle on about it, mate." Murdoc said annoyed. We went through another doorway and went back through the passage. We are now back in the screens room.

"Hey 2D" Murdoc called out, stopping just before the door to the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"How about we throw a spanner in the works?" Murdoc suggested.

"What, do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well, how bout that Dylan lad?" Murdoc asked with an evil smirk.

"No! Why put the guy through so much trouble Muds? Let's just leave him alone, yeah?" I suggested. It seemed Murdoc wouldn't budge the idea too easily although.

"Aw come on. Don't be a wuss, love." Murdoc pried while moving a strand of hair behind my ear. I put my hands on my hips and arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, Murdoc." I said stubbornly.

"Come on, let's fuck with him just a tad." I bit my lip. His way of 'fucking with people' is a little too 'fucked up' for me to let that happen.

"Murdoc, your being a stonking wanker. Let it go!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh" Murdoc said, giving up for now. Murdoc went in through the kitchen and I followed.

"Ay where did you guys run off to?" Russel asked then started slurping his bowl.

"Just to go put the tape in safe keeping." Murdoc said without a final word. Murdoc sat down and starting eating his soup. I sat down next to him.

"Wait wasn't that one mine?" I asked. Murdoc swallowed.

"Does it really matter?" Murdoc said dumbly to me.

"Oh god, I finally found you guys, this place is huge." Everyone turned their attention to Dylan standing at the kitchen door. He wears 'The Clash' t-shirt. He wears his black gloves with the fingers cut out, along with worn out jeans and teal converse.

"I uhh, need some assistance. If you don't mind." Dylan makes eye contact with me for a split second before looking away scared.

"Well I'm sure Cyborg and I could be some help." Noodle said smiling at Dylan. Dylan smiled back.

"That is unless Russel needs me for anything?" Noodle looks over at Russel.

"No, I'm fine Noods. Go ahead." Russel insured her. Noodle got up and walked to the door. Speak of the devil, Cyborg showed up right behind Dylan. Cyborg walked up to Murdoc.

"They're back to their, quote 'unsuccessful lives' now, sir." Cyborg reported.

"Uh right, Very well. Go help Phill and Noodle go get the plane out of the stairs or whatever the fuck." Murdoc said. Cyborg nodded.

"Uhh actually it's Dyl-" Dylan locked eyes with Murdoc and Murdoc gave him the dirtiest look ever, like he raped his sister in front of him and killed his family or somefink.

"Phill, yep. o-kay bye." Dylan said then left the room after that. Poor sod. I hit Murdoc in the shoulder. Murdoc gave the look to me and I arched an eyebrow.

"Really Muds?" I questioned him, obviously annoyed.

**So is Murdoc gonna keep being a complete douche dick? **

**#1- Murdoc continues to be a 'douche dick' but doesn't get any worse. Just dirty looks and keeps calling him Phill.**

**#2- Murdoc stops being a 'douche dick' for 2D's sake and they all end up hanging out and doing drugs together. **

**#3- Murdoc kicks up his game and starts to really fuck with 'Phill'.**

**#4- New character + #1.**

**#5- New character + #2.**

**#6- New character + #3.**


	22. What Did You Do?

**#6+#3- Murdoc messes with Dylan and theres a new character. (Been a while, yeah? I'm back now, don't worry. ^^)**

_The next day._

I looked around and I couldn't find Muds anywhere, I sat down on the edge of my bed, giving up. That sodding whale better have not touched him or it's going to feel pretty sore bout' it when I'm done with it. Heh, yeah stupid whale. I could take on the ol' pile of blubber anyday!

"Heh, pile of blubber." I said to myself laughing a bit.

"Just a dumb ol' whale, that's all!"

"Just a stupid, unintelligent, inferior, big ol-" I looked to the left of me and made eye contact with the whale through the porthole window.

"Wh-wh-WHALEEE! AAAAAAAAH" I screamed in terror running towards the lift. I dared not to look back as I spammed the fuck out of the up button with my finger to get in the lift and flee! As I waited for the lift I felt the panic attack building in my chest. Each second my breathing slowed, slowed to the point where I was holding my breath. My teeth grinding against eachother as I clenched my fists tightly. When the lift doors slid open I didn't bother waiting for them to do so all the way. I got in just as the doors opened the full amount. I jabbed my finger into the door close button. I caught glimpse of the window just before the doors closed, the whale left. My breathing went back to normal.

"I sure showed him." I said pittifuly. I looked down at the buttons. Now, where am I going?

"Gah, fuck it." I closed my eyes and pressed a random button. I opened them and waited for the doors to open. They never did. I must have pressed a button that wasn't lit up.

"Oops." I covered my eyes with my hand and reached for a random button. I ended up poking the wall above it. I removed my hand in frustration.

"I am positively horrid at this. Third time is a charm?" I said hopefully. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed a button. I opened my eyes seeing my room. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh.

"I just want to be spontaneous. That's all!" I excalimed. The doors closed and I redicided what I would do. I sat down against the wall of the lift. I grabbed my pack of smokes from my jean pocket and opened it. I pulled my lighter out of the carton and placing lighter next to me.

"Why hello there" I said smiling. I grabbed the single joint out of it and dropped the carton next to me. I put the joint up to my lips and grabbed the lighter. I tried to light the joint but the sodding thing wouldn't work. I laid my legs out in front of me and took the joint from in between my lips and placed it on my thigh. I fiddled with the lighter trying again and again to make fire. I shook the lighter and realized that it probably just needed more fluid. I grabbed my phone from my other pocket noticing 2 missed calls. I opened the phone.

"First call, Noodle, 2 hours ago." I read out loud. I pressed the ok button and saw the other missed call.

"Second call- Shit, Noods called like 4 minutes ago." I turned my phone off silent and called Noodle back.

"Moshi Moshi?" Noodle answered.

"Noods! Sup?" I asked smiling.

"Toochi! Russel and I are flying out to a store for supplies, wanna come?" Noodle asked.

"Erhmm, where are you guys righ' now?" I put the phone between my shoulder and my face putting the joint and lighter back into the carton moving around a few cigarettes to make it fit again. I placed the carton back in my pocket.

"We're in the study watching the old Evil Dead movies." Noodle said. I grabbed the phone.

"WHAT?! Without me?" I said excited, very much so loving the old Evil Dead movies, even though the catch phrases were kind of corny. But that was the whole point, yeah?

"Calm down Toochi, I called you 2 hours ago but you didn't pick up."

"Ah, man! Wait, Noods are you sure you should be watching that, it can be pretty graphic, love!."

"2D, don't start. I'm old enough to see graphic movies." Noodle said defensively.

"Are you watching the one where the chick gets pinned down by the tree branches and one of the branches goes up her-"

"AY, MAN." Russel shouted.

"Oh yeah, your on speakerphone." Noodle butted in.

"Well is it?" I asked curiously.

"Are you coming or not D?" Russel asked frustrated, obviously very protective of Noodle and uncomfortable with the idea of her and stuff like that.

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't think I trust Murdoc here alone with Dylan. He might..Do something." I said cautiously.

"Like what?" Noodle asked, her voice sounded worried.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good. Speaking of, have you seen Murdoc around?" I asked.

"Not since yesterday, sorry Toochi." Noodle said.

"Yo D, I actually saw him a few hours ago in the studio, not sure if hes still there. My as well give it a shot, man." Russel said.

"Oh alright, thanks Russ."

"Not a problem D." Russel said.

"Before we go is there anything you need Toochi?" Noodle asked.

"Hmm, lighter fluid, newports, everything junk food and a few blunts?" I asked.

"Kay kay! By the way, theres lighter fluid in the kitchen cabinet" Noodle said.

"Thanks Noods." I said.

"Alright we should probably get going now." Noodle said.

"Oh, how long are you guys gonna be gone for?" I asked.

"We'll be back by midnight." Noodle said.

"Alright, bye Noods, bye Russ!" I said.

"Bye Toochi, keep an eye on Murdoc!" Noodle said.

"See ya D." Russel said. They hung up and I checked the time. 3:17 pm. I got up and pressed the button for the study. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and waited for the lift to get to the study. The lift stopped and opened up a floor early and Murdoc appeared. Murdoc stepped into the lift next to me, the doors closed behind him.

"Hey two dents." Murdoc said smirking. Murdoc pressed the button for the entrance.

"Muds, where ya been?" I asked.

"...Around" Murdoc said while holding his smirk. I raised an eyebrow and my thoughts trailed to the joint.

"Wanna get high?" I asked. Murdoc looked at me, staring at me for a second before replying.

"I'm busy." Murdoc said. The doors opened to the study and I closed them.

"Doing what?" I pried.

"Stuff." The lift started going down.

"Wanna get drunk?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say I was busy, learn to listen Dullard'." Murdoc said crossing his arms.

"Want to have sex?" I asked, figuring it would either piss him off if he really was busy or catch his attention.

"...Sod off face ache." Murdoc said annoyed.

"We could get kinky with it." I said. The doors opened and Murdoc fled out. I followed after him. Murdoc opened the door to outside just enough for himself and went through. I caught the door and followed him.

"Why are you acting so odd Stuart?" Murdoc asked staring into my eyes. My heart beat sped up a bit at him saying my real name.

"I'm acting odd cus' you are mate!" I said.

"Well, stop." Murdoc demanded seriously.

"You, first." I said back to him. Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows. Murdoc said nothing as he leaned on the railing. I walked over and stood next to him, hands stuffed into my pockets looking out at the ocean.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" I asked.

"Ya really want to know?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah Muds, I do." I admitted.

"I was setting up some scheme to pull on Dylan." Murdoc said.

"Then what are you doing right now?" I asked, prying for more information.

"I'm leaning against a railing, talking to some dimwitted pretty boy blue haired bloke, letting the plan fall into action." Murdoc said.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously. Murdoc said nothing.

"How bad is it? Can ya at least tell me that or somefink?" I asked.

"Not TOO bad, I've done far worse before." Murdoc said.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I said frustrated. Murdoc said nothing and I grew even more frustrated.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID MURDOC." I yelled. I'm not one to get angry, like ever. but Murdoc was just being so god damned bloody frustrating. I'm worried about the well being of Dylan, honestly. Murdoc looked at me and smirked.

"You're cute when you're mad." Murdoc said grabbing my cheek and pinching it.

"Sod off Muds." I grumbled slapping away his hand. Murdoc glared at me.

"Whot is wrong with you?" Murdoc asked. That blew me off the handle.

"Whot is wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You're being a gigantic jerk biggot to this poor lad for no apparent fucking reason! So he kissed your bloke? That was forever ago. .FUCK. OVUH it MUDS. The lad didn't even know I was taken. If anything YOU should be mad AT ME, you should be spiteful to ME, you should HATE MEEEE. NOT HIM." I yelled at Murdoc. I needed to say it. It needed to happen, I couldn't stand this for much longer. It's out of my nature to sit around and watch other people getting hurt, much different than me being hurt myself. Murdoc stared at me.

"...I got him fired." Murdoc admitted.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I called his company telling them he was stealing from our place and drinking on the job, threatening to sue if he wasn't fired. I was waiting for him to get the call from his boss."

"You made him lose his job?" I said dissapointed.

"Yeah." Murdoc said looking down.

"Muds. Hes been working there for years.."

"Look, Stuart, we could hire him here to make up for it, yeah?" Murdoc offered.

"And?" I pried.

"I-I'll pay him more?" Murdoc said.

"Apologize Muds, you're going to apologize." I said shaking my head.

**[Btw, Dylan is the new character. Not like new, new, But hes permanent...For now. ;) ]**

**. . .**

**ANYWAY, what now?**

**#1-DRUGS DRUGS DRUGS **

**#2-GRAPHIC MOVIES **

**#3-INTENSE ANGSTY STUFF**

**#4-ALL OF THE ABOVE**


End file.
